Accidentally in Love
by lifesacarnival
Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After coaxing from Santana, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. Starts Finchel. Ends Puckleberry Fuinn. Faberry and Pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1: She's Not There

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 1: She's Not There

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability.

Rating: T ...there's a chance there will be a more "M" chapter later, but I'll give fair warning.

Author's Note: Someone came up with this idea on Tumblr, and I decided to run with it. I'm going to try to update as much as possible to get us all through this hiatus and the rest of this disastrous season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>Rachel was curled up in the chair just staring at the hospital bed for any hint of movement. She had been doing this for the past two days. Finn and her dads had tried to get her to go home, but she wouldn't budge. They brought her a blanket and had been checking on her with coffee and food since then.<p>

Sure, she and Quinn weren't the best of friends, but they had entered a weird friendship over the last year or so. And now Rachel felt like this was all her fault. If Quinn hadn't been rushing to her wedding, or if Rachel hadn't sent that last text, Quinn would've showed up on time looking flawless as ever. Maybe it was some kind of sick sign from God that the wedding was a bad idea.

_Rachel was standing with Finn in front of the judge, surrounded by their friends and family. Quinn hadn't arrived yet, but Finn begged Rachel for them to go ahead and get it started otherwise they'd have to come back another day because the courthouse was closing._

_The judge said the infamous, "If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." when Rachel's cellphone rang. Not just her normal ringer of "New York, New York" by Frank Sinitra. Rachel had a ringtone designated for each of her friends and close family members, and right now "I Feel Pretty" was playing. Rachel ran to her bag sitting on the table to grab her phone. She was sure Finn was sending her a glare to just turn it off. But for some unexplainable reason, Rachel just felt like Quinn really needed to be there._

_"Hey Quinn, we're in Room 202. We already-" Rachel started._

_"Hi, this is Andrew. I'm a paramedic, and this is the last number on her phone. Your friend has been in a car accident."_

_"What?" Rachel managed to get out, her brain racing._

_"She's in really bad condition, we're taking her to Lima Memorial Hospital. If you can please tell her parents to meet us there."_

_"Yes, we will. We'll be there as soon as possible." Rachel said before hanging up._

_Rachel turned to the room full of people all looking at her for some kind of answer, but Rachel could barely form words and she felt the tears welling up. "Quinn's been in a bad accident. Lima Memorial," was all she got out before the tears started spilling and she was running towards the parking lot._

Rachel looked around the room to keep herself from crying yet again. The room was filled with flowers from the Glee Club, from the Cheerios, and other admirers from school. Notably absent from the scene was Quinn's family. Her mother had briefly stopped by daily, but no one else. Mercedes helped fill Rachel in on how Quinn's homelife, which already in shambles, completely fell apart after her journey into skankdom over the previous summer.

Fellow Glee Clubbers had been rotating sitting in vigil with Rachel for the past two days. Finn had been sitting with her for the last hour, but now he was off grabbing some food with Puck, so Rachel was left alone with her thoughts. Until she heard it.

"What in the hell?" Quinn said from the bed, taking in the hospital bed, IV, and the casts on her left arm and leg.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, rushing to her bedside.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked still in a state of utter confusion

"You were in a car accident on the way to my wedding, do you remember any of it?" The doctor had warned that there maybe some memory loss.

"Your wedding? What? To who? You and Puck just started dating like three seconds ago," Quinn said with, what Rachel noticed as the sophomore year Quinn bite of meanness.

"No, not Puck-" Rachel said still confused.

"Oh my god, is the baby okay?" Quinn asked, feeling at her belly.

"Quinn, that was a while ago," Rachel said, realization hitting her. "Let me go grab the doctor!"

"Send Finn in too!" Quinn said, sounding on the verge of tears.

Rachel rushed out the door, right into her fiance.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Quinn. We need to get the doctor. She's awake, but she thinks it's two years ago and that she's still pregnant," Rachel blurted out. "I mean I know the doctor warned there could be memory loss, but-"

"So how far into sophomore year does she think it is?" Finn asked.

Rachel dreaded what he was referring too. "She thinks you're still her boyfriend."

"Oh," was all Finn could mutter.

"You should go in there and comfort her," Puck said from beside him. Noticing Rachel's death glare he added, "We don't want to interrupt her mental state until we can find the doctor. We'll just act it, like they did in that Sandler movie."

Rachel huffed, "Fine. Finn go comfort Quinn, and Puckerman and I will find the doctor."

Finn sent Rachel an apologetic look before slipping into the hospital room.

"So you watch over Quinn for two straight days, but will barely sacrifice your precious Hudson to give her some peace of mind?" Puck asked as they walked towards the nurse's station.

"When you put it like that I seem like a total bitch. I don't know, it's just weird and threw me off. I mean you see this in the movies. But when the doctor said memory loss, I just thought she might not remember like the last week," Rachel said as they arrived at the desk.

"Hi, we're with Quinn Fabray down the hall. She just woke-up and is having some major memory issues, can you page Dr. Hoffman please?"

The nurse nodded, and Rachel and Puck turned to head back to Quinn's room.

"So before we go in, you should know that Quinn also thinks that we're still dating," Rachel said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Pretending

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 2: Pretending

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability.

Rating: T ...there's a chance there will be a more "M" chapter later, but I'll give fair warning.

Author's Note: Someone came up with this idea on Tumblr, and I decided to run with it. I'm going to try to update as much as possible to get us all through this hiatus and the rest of this disastrous season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>The first night in the hospital, it became apparent that there was something wrong with Quinn's mother. Once Mercedes had told Rachel how the lady had become a raging alcoholic, Rachel went to her dads for help. Her dads had a talk with the ex-Mrs. Fabray, and after assessing the situation, had her sign some paperwork with the doctor that allowed information on Quinn's state to be also given to Mr. Leroy Berry, and that when Quinn woke-up she could be released into their care if necessary. This had been a quick issue of discussion amongst the group of friends. Finn and Brittany both already had someone else staying with them; Santana thought her home was too much of a nightmare to be a good place for recovery; Puck's mother and Quinn did not get along whatsoever; Mercedes lived on the third floor of an apartment building...the list went on. But Rachel's house would work, and she had two very accommodating fathers who quickly agreed to it.<p>

Now, three days later, the group was sitting around in planning mode yet again. The doctor had informed them that Quinn's mind was in a very fragile state, and although her memory would likely come back, they should do as little as possible to add to the stress. The discussion on what to do was just going in circles until Coach Sylvester came to visit her second favorite Cheerio. She had Santana fill her in on what exactly was going on. Some part of Sue Sylvester that had been suppressed under all the raging pregnancy hormones must have bubbled to the surface because she immediately took charge in true Sue fashion.

"Listen here Glee Club. One of your team members needs you," she yelled in a drill sergeant manner, "And since she is also one of mine and I have way too many horomones pumping through my veins, I'm going to tell you what you're going to do to help Q in her fragile state. Porcelain, grab some paper and take notes for everyone."

"Babs," she said, pointing at Rachel, "You and Q became best friends after you fell in love with Puckerman and therefore laid off of Frankenteen. To further cement the believability of said friendship, you joined the Cheerios Junior year when she took back her captain spot from Boobs McGhee. This will help her figure out why she's going home with you and not to her poor excuse for a mother." Rachel tried to object but Sue shushed her, "Sandbags will get you a uniform, and help you with anything you need to know."

Sue turned her attention to where Finn and Puck sat, "Frankenteen, you will be the ever loving boyfriend to Q, and Babs you will not watch them with hating eyes because you will be engrossed in your love for Puckerman." As she went on, Finn wondered how Puck never acquired a nickname from Sue. "Also Frankenteen, you stayed along for the whole preggers debacle, and you two happily gave the baby up for adoption to a loving family."

"Puckerman, you're deeply in love with Babs, which shouldn't be too hard for you. Just picture her two decades older." Puck swallowed hard hoping everyone would think it was just a reference to his cougar loving, but he out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel cringe. "Also, you forgave Q for never telling Frankenteen and supported giving the baby up."

"Boobs McGhee, you and Q are friends but no longer the tight knit Unholy Trinity you used to be. You can visit sparingly but keep your shadow, aka Tweedle-Dumb, as far away and silent as possible to avoid confusing Q more than usual." Santana just nooded. Unlike the rest of the group, she was used to going along with Coach's orders, and she did have a point about Brittany.

"Porcelain, Aretha, Asian, Wheels, and Dancing Asian, you five may visit in groups. Don't talk to much and keep it casual. In her mental state, she's going to have a hard time believing she ever became friends with some of you."

"Young Burt Reynolds, Trouty Mouth, Irish, and Teen Jesus, no visiting for you until Q's mental state is better as she has no idea who you all are." Sam raised his hand to object, but Sue shook her head and motioned for him to put it down. "Trouty, I'm just afraid introducing you will cause horrific flashbacks to her head almost getting eaten alive every time you two made out." Santana suppressed a giggle.

"Now, you guys work the other details out amongst yourselves. But remember to keep each other informed, it's the only way to pull off an operation like this. I'm going to go visit Q, then you're up Frankenteen."

No one spoke until Sue walked into Quinn's hospital room.

"Whoever thought Sue could have a good, somewhat caring plan," Artie offered, to harsh stares from at least half of the room.

"Rach, can we go talk in private real quick?" Finn asked, grabbing Rachel's hand before the two headed down the corridor.

"Artie's right, Sue is a genius, an evil genius but a genius nonetheless," Rachel said breaking the silence.

Finn stopped them and looked Rachel straight in the eye, "Are you really okay with this?"

"No, but I know you love me and I feel like the accident was kind of my fault," Rachel said, turning away as tears threatened to fall.

"Rachel-" Finn started, but Rachel cut him off shaking her head.

"It'll be fine. Besides, the doctor said her memory should be back in a week or two, and I'll just think of this as a big acting exercise for us. So if you could see Quinn as another actress, and not the girl you used to be in love with, that would be very helpful in calming my nerves," Rachel said. "Or at least tell me this like that so I'm not up all night, talking to my therapist and adding trust issues to my list of problems."

"Sure," Finn said, lost in Rachel's long-winded speeches as usual. "And you don't have to go along with dating Puck. I'm sure Quinn will find it hard to believe he even stayed in a relationship that long."

"If you get to act, so do I. And besides, there's nothing to worry about. Puck and I were never in love," Rachel said with a reassuring smile.

"Can we lay out some ground rules on that, like no kissing just hand holding and stuff," Finn said, as they turned to walk back to the group.

"I'll try to kiss him as a little as possible, but she's going to be living with me. They'll have to be a few in there to make this believable. But I promise that every time I kiss him, or cuddle up next to him on the sofa, I'll be wishing it was you," Rachel said before giving Finn a quick kiss.

Finn went to kiss her again, deepening it this time. "If I'm not going to get to kiss my fiance much for a week, I need one for the road," he said smiling.

When they arrived back to the waiting room, Santana was the only one left. She was flipping through a magazine, but looked up when they arrived.

"Puck went to grab us some food from downstairs, and everyone else left. You should go in Finn, Quinn's asking for you," she said, then motioning to Rachel to sit down next to her.

"Listen Berry, I know this whole situation sucks," she started after Finn walked into Quinn's room, "However, Quinn is one of my best friends and I know you two have formed some weird friendship too after her escape from skankdom. So I'm going to make sure we do whatever it takes to make her better." Santana grabbed the brown shopping bag from the chair next to her and handed it to Rachel, "And we're going to start with you going to the bathroom and putting this on, because there is no way Q will believe you two have been best friends for the last two years and you're still dressing like-"

Rachel cut her off before Santana could insult her style, yet again. "I got it."

"And tonight we are going to actually leave this hospital, and I am coming over to comb through what's salvageable in your closet," Santana said.

"Santana, is that really necessary? The doctor said her memory should come back in a week or two," Rachel said. This whole plan was becoming an overly elaborate web of lies that Rachel was not entirely comfortable with.

"Quinn is being released into your care. That means next week when we're no longer on spring break, she'll be in your house while we're at school. Do you really want her to come across those animal sweaters of yours and have a full-on mental breakdown, or even better, burn them?" Rachel shook her head. "Good, then we're on. Now go put that on, then I'm going to kick Finn out so I can have some quick girl talk with Q." 

Puck was making his way to waiting room with a tray of food and drinks when he saw her. Rachel Berry emerged from the ladies room in a Cheerios uniform that seemed perfectly tailored to her body and somehow even shorter than the school girl skirts Rachel donned in the hallways.

"Holy shit," he muttered, almost dropping the tray of coffees.

Santana turned around to take in the sight. "Come here, let me fix your pony." Puck's was right, the girl looked good. Maybe Quinn's accident could bring some good to the world, Santana mused to herself. Rachel Berry could learn to dress herself and the disgusting thing that is Finchel could finally end.


	3. Chapter 3: Heads Will Roll

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 3: Heads Will Roll

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability.

Rating: T ...there's a chance there will be a more "M" chapter later, but I'll give fair warning.

Author's Note: So far it's been a lot of setting up the situation, and in this chapter a bit of Puckleberry. But next few chapters there will be lots more Faberry friendship and definitely more Fuinn scenes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>Puck watched Rachel sit on the floor while Santana fixed her hair, and he just couldn't resist. "Berry, if you turned around and straddled her, you could make my favorite wet dream come true."<p>

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "That's disgusting Puckerman." And quickly added, "No offense Santana."

"None taken, you're not exactly my type midget," Santana said, as she patted Rachel's head to let her know she was finished. Both girls got up, straightening their skirts in unison.

"I'm going in to talk to Q for a bit, perhaps you two can work on pretending to actually like each other," Santana said before she headed off to Quinn's room.

Rachel walked over and sat a few seats down from Puck, she was hating this situation more and more by the minute. None of this should've ever happened. She should be on spring break, on an amazing high from their regionals win and being a newlywed. But no, things in Lima never went according to plan.

Puck's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Not too long ago we wouldn't have had to pretend too hard. Hell you're my best friend's girl and we can barely share a forced conversation about Glee club. I thought we were friends, what the hell happened?"

Rachel looked over at him and bit her bottom lip. She answered in a whisper that Puck could barely hear, "You slept with my mom."

With the way Rachel had been acting the past few months, Puck wasn't that surprised to find out she knew. "How'd you find out?"

Rachel laughed and spoke back at her normal tone this time, "I'm very perceptive Noah. I figured out exactly who you were serenading in Glee, and it wasn't your blonde girlfriend. She however was the one who confirmed it to me. Lucky for both of you, I stopped her from going to Figgins about it."

Both sat in silence for a minute. Rachel wondered if she should've just made something up, this awkwardness was going to make acting like a couple so much harder. Puck just felt horrible. He contemplated if now was the right time to divulge the real reason he did it. He opened his mouth to attempt an explanation, but Rachel beat him to it.

"You have a thing for cougars, so what? That's who you are," she said with a huff, before plastering on a fake smile, "But you're in luck, because until Quinn's memory comes back we're living in this messed-up fantasyland, where I'm a Cheerio and you're a monogamist with an age-appropriate girlfriend."

Puck looked at her puzzled, "What the hell is a monga-whatever?"

"Monogamist means someone that only has one sexual and/or romantic partner at a time. Also known as the anti-Noah Puckerman," Rachel said.

"Well, you'd never really be a Cheerio so we're both pretending here love," he said with a bite.

Rachel sat back and crossed her arms, "Whatever, I totally rock this uniform. You practically got a hard-on when I walked out of the bathroom."

Puck sat in a state of shock. When he finally thought of something to say, Finn came out of the room.

"Hey!" he said as he walked into the waiting room. Rachel immediately got up, and walked over to hug him.

"How's she doing?"

Finn looked down at his fiance, confused. "Fine. What, what are you wearing?"

Rachel stepped back, feeling slightly insecure, "Santana and Sue's idea. Until Quinn's memory comes back, I'm a Cheerio."

Finn shook his head, "I don't think you'll need it tonight. I'm grabbing take-out for Quinn and me, and Santana said she'll meet you back at your place after I get back. Maybe Puck can drive you home?"

"Um, sure," Rachel said, dumfounded. Puck wanted to jump her bones at the sight of Cheerio Rachel, and Finn was more interested in picking-up take-out. _For the real Cheerio girlfriend,_ Rachel's brain added.

Finn leaned down and gave her a quick peck, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Rachel quickly composed herself as Finn walked out the door, before turning to Puck. "I'm going to say goodbye to Quinn, then drive me home?"<p>

Puck nodded and Rachel headed for the room.

"Knock, knock," she said, poking her head in before walking in. Santana was sitting on the bed with Quinn, doodling on her cast.

"Hey Yentl, we were just talking about you," Santana said turning around with a smile.

Rachel remembered to put on her acting face and nail this, "Hello to you too Satan!"

Quinn laughed from the bed, "Some things never change." Rachel walked in and sat on the other side of the bed.

"I was just filling Q in on some things. Like how she woke-up still dating Tubs: the Minute Man," Santana started, realizing too late the nickname she just used. She quickly recovered, hoping it'd just go over Quinn's already confused head. "And how you reformed the Puckasauras and made your way to almost the top of the pyramid. I just finished telling her about how we went all crazy funkadelic on Vocal Adrenaline's butts before they kicked ours at regionals."

Rachel laughed, "How about that time Mr. Schue totally inappropriately performed 'Toxic' with us at the school assembly?"

"Or the time Brittany threw-up on you during the anti-alcohol assembly?" Santana added, bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Details, ladies! Details!" Quinn insisted. "Girl with memory issues over here!"

Santana and Rachel continued sharing funny stories with Quinn, some made-up, some just with details changed. But they all kept the girls laughing.

Rachel looked down at her cell and realized she had been in there for almost a half hour. "So, the boys are going to the OSU spring game or something tomorrow and I was thinking that's a perfect excuse to spend your last full day in the hospital having a girls' day."

"That sounds great!" Quinn said with a big smile, "And let's go on a double date Friday night to celebrate my release!"

"Oh, how cute. The Four Musketeers," Santana said.

"You and Brittany can come too," Quinn said with a fake smile.

Rachel looked over questioningly at Santana.

"What? Coming out to her wasn't a shock, she knew Britt and I used to hook-up all the time," Santana said defensively.

"I'm just glad I won't have to sneak a sticker onto her cast to cover-up the 'I heart Brittany' you just doodled," Rachel said laughing, as Quinn sat up to check-out the doodle.

Santana looked slightly embarrassed, "Shit!"

"Please do bring a sticker," Quinn said giggling. "I do love Britt, but Finn might get jealous."

Rachel laughed. "Anyway, I have to leave. I promised Noah he could buy me dinner on the way home. I'll be back tomorrow with lots of beauty products, magazines, and chick flicks!"

"And junk food, please dear God don't make me eat hospital food tomorrow," Quinn pleaded.

Rachel got up and straightened her skirt, "Lots of junk food, I promised. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, Q."

"Hey bitch, text me when you and Puck are done knocking boots and I'll come help you get stuff together," Santana said with an evil smile. Rachel just flicked her off and walked out of the room.

"Wow, she really is different than the Rachel I remember," Quinn said when the door closed.

"Geeze Q, what'd you think I was lying to you?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Actually," she started, biting her lip, "I know you're lying to me about something. And I know you guys are skirting around shit because of my mental state, but what the hell did you mean calling Finn 'Minute-Man'?"

Santana swallowed hard, but quickly recovered. "Like you haven't told all of us girls about his milkman incidents and the fact that he can barely keep going for more than a few minutes."

"If I hadn't just seen your reaction, I'd buy that load of bullcrap. When did you sleep with him?" Quinn asked, visibly angry now. Santana's mind was racing. On the bright side, this would at least help with why they aren't such good friends anymore. On the downside, she was pretty sure this was something the doctor would constitute as stress.

"You guys were on a break. We had shit go down between us, and I was still pissed about you sleeping with Puck when I was dating him..." Santana started explaining.

"Wait, you know?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Who else does?"

"Finn does. But you guys got passed it, and he stayed by your side the whole pregnancy," Santana said, making a mental note to update Finn on that.

"Really?" Quinn asked. "I never thought he'd stay if he knew."

"Well he did. And when he and I, he was drunk and I was being me. And I suck, I know," Santana said. "But we've moved past it. In fact, we even joke about it from time to time."

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"You, me, Rachel, and Brittany. We all lost our V-Cards to Puck and have all kissed Finnoncence at some point in time," Santana said, laughing to herself when she realized there was actually some truth to what she just said. Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were pretty incestuous with boys.

"Not remembering anything sucks," Quinn mused. "If this is like 50 First Dates don't use that nickname again tomorrow, I'm trying really hard not to be annoyed."

The girls made light conversation while they waited for Finn to get back. Santana stuck to telling Quinn about the rise and fall of different celebrities over the last two years.

* * *

><p>"Since when are you anti-Breadstix?" Puck asked, trying to convince Rachel to grab dinner with him.<p>

"Since I'm in a Cheerios uniform. Noah, I just want to go home and change into my pajamas," Rachel pleaded.

"Rach, you look fuckin' hot. Rock it, or climb into the backseat and change into whatever you were wearing before," he said. "Just can we please go, I'm freakin' starving. Hospital food is shitty."

"Santana stole my previous outfit. And I don't look hot, I look stupid," Rachel said, looking out the window.

"Finn's stupid. Trust me, you look hot. I'm pretty sure even Santana wanted to jump your bones when you walked out earlier," Puck said, pulling into the Breadstix parking lot. "If you absolutely insist, I'll grab take-out but I'm a man and I need food Berry!"

Rachel nodded towards the door.

"Seriously, you're going to make me get take-out?" he asked.

Puck went to pull out his phone to call in the order, when he looked over at Rachel. "Remember when you rocked that totally hot Britney Spears outfit?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded her head. "Everyone, even Santana, thought you looked killer. But Finn wasn't as receptive. It was Finn being an ass, not wanting your hotness shared with the rest of McKinley."

"Really?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, now lets go get some freakin' breadsticks!" Puck said opening his door.

"Fine," Rachel said with a small smile. "I'll let you buy me dinner."

"Awesome. Wait, who said I'm buying?" Puck asked as he slammed his truck door behind him.

"We've got lots of work to do on this act, boyfriend," Rachel said with a smirk, "We have a double date to prep for on Friday!"


	4. Chapter 4: As If We Never Said Goodbye

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 4: As If We Never Said Goodbye

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: T ...there's a chance there will be a more "M" chapter later, but I'll give fair warning.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking it! I'm having fun writing it, and also fixing some crazy absurdities the Glee writers have written this year, because I can! I'm trying to update as often as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>Quinn tried to make idle chat with Finn as she picked at the Chinese take-out he had brought for them. She was feeling so conflicted on whether or not to actually eat the food. Her brain was telling her it was okay to eat it because the baby needed some food, but when she reminded herself she wasn't pregnancy anymore, it told her there was no way she could eat this without a bottle of the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse. However, from the glimpses Quinn had gotten of her body, she realized this two year older version of herself apparently didn't follow that Cheerio diet so strictly anymore. Eventually she decided to pick around, and focus on Finn instead.<p>

She tried to think of a story the girls had mentioned earlier that she could get him to elaborate on when she remembered there was actually something she wanted to ask him, "So Santana and Rachel were telling me funny stories earlier and they were talking about how your mom got remarried."

"Yeah, to Kurt's dad. The Glee Club were the musical act for the wedding," Finn said.

"Kurt's dad owns the tire shop right?" Finn nodded. "Sounds like you finally got your manly father figure."

"Yeah, Burt takes me to OSU games and we talk sports a lot. And he employed me at the shop so we work on cars together," Finn said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you," Quinn said. She knew how much that meant to him. He and Puck always joked about being co-presidents of the "Daddy Issue" Club, but she knew it affected both of them way more than they let on.

"So you're a part-time grease monkey now?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep. Burt even wants me to take over the shop once I graduate," Finn said. "Since college football didn't exactly work out as planned."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. She always imagined she and Finn going off to OSU, him playing football and her cheering on the sidelines. He'd go on to teach and coach high school football, and she'd sell real estate and raise their four beautiful children. All of this was to happen far outside of Lima.

"Well, running an auto shop is nothing to scoff at," she said optimistically.

"I just said he wants me to run it. I, however, have plans of following my beautiful girlfriend to New..." Finn quickly caught himself and thankfully remembered where Yale was, "Haven."

"What's in New Haven?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yale University, where someone got in early decision," Finn said, beaming at her.

"Me? Seriously?" Quinn asked excitedly. Finn nodded.

_Screw Cheerios, I'm an Ivy Leaguse girl, _Quinn thought to herself before deciding to scarf down the delicious looking food in front of her.

"So what are you going to do in New Haven?" she asked, to which Finn shrugged.

"Maybe you can take classes at the community college, or coach sports at the Y!" Quinn suggested excitedly.

Finn smiled. As sad and weird as this whole situation was, this was probably the best conversation about post-high school he'd had in awhile.

After dinner, Finn settled in next to Quinn on the hospital bed to watch one of the romantic comedies she had requested he bring. Finn put his arm around her, and she snuggled in. It felt so natural to him, yet he knew it should feel wrong since he's almost a married man.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn said.

"Sure, but I'm not sure I'll have an answer," Quinn replied, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Before we all started filling you in, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked. It was something that had been gnawing at him all day.

"You, actually," Quinn said. "We thought we could add to our cool factor by sporting sunglasses in the hall, but we were just proven wrong by some slushie facials. We were in the bathroom, and you were helping me wash my hair and comforting me as I cried."

Finn cringed, "That's the last thing you remember."

"No, I remember you kissing my forehead after we were all cleaned off and you said 'I love you. Who cares about popularity, as long as I have you I know we're going to make it in this world,'" Quinn said before reaching up to kiss Finn. Finn tried desparately to do what Rachel had asked and see Quinn as an actress or picture her as Rachel, but as soon as Quinn's lips met his he knew it was no use. He felt them. The amazing fireworks he only ever felt when he kissed Quinn Fabray.

As they sat watching the movie Finn berated himself. He was in love with Rachel, and those fireworks he felt with Quinn also came with a lot of baggage and issues. Quinn was eventually going to get her memory back, and things would go back to normal. Finn just had to kiss Quinn as few times as possible, treat this like the acting exercise Rachel suggested, and then when this was all over he and Rachel could start their lives together.

* * *

><p>Rachel fell onto her bed. It had been an absolutely exhausting day. Santana finally left at 2am after raiding Rachel's closet, prepping her for the girls day tomorrow, and making way too many suggestive comments about Rachel and Puck. She even went as far as to suggest considering this whole experience a "free pass" before tying herself down in marriage. Rachel was too overwhelmed by everything to really argue with the absurdity of that suggestion. Nothing was going to actually happen between her and Puck except for a little bit of acting, and same went for Finn. Or at least Rachel tried to convince herself of that and not let paranoia sink in when she realized Finn still hadn't called her or even sent her a "goodnight" text.<p>

On the upside, she did actually have fun at her dinner with Puck. They worked out the details of their coupledom. The chemistry always came easy, but there will little things to discuss like cutesy nicknames, their relationship history, the rules that would keep Puck from getting slapped by Rachel, and just to be safe, their their post-high school plans. The last topic brought them to the discussion of their actual post-high school plans. Puck told her about how he was thinking of taking off for LA with just his guitar when school ended in June. She told him about all of her back-up schools, in case NYADA didn't work out, and how she'd already been accepted to Carnegie Mellon University, and was waiting to hear back from Wagner College, Syracuse, NYU, UCLA, and the Boston Conservatory. Her dads told her she had to apply to at least three schools that aren't in New York as a "just in case", and as an extreme back-up she also had applied to Ohio State University, where she had already been admitted and offered a full scholarship package strictly based on her academics.

She realized now that she hadn't really told anyone about her acceptance to Carnegie Mellon. It is a fantastic program, but Rachel just didn't want to imagine not being in New York. She didn't really like talking to Finn about college because it always seemed to bum him out, and she and Kurt had a strictly "NYADA or Bust" philosophy between them. But it was nice to talk to someone about the other possibilities. Noah helped reassure her that even if she doesn't get into NYADA she has a future somewhere, possibly even in Pittsburgh or maybe, LA.

Jessie had told her about how great LA was before he got kicked out of school. Sure, LA isn't Broadway but there's Hollywood and sunshine. Plus if Noah was headed there, maybe Finn would be more inclined to go. Rachel decided she was way too tired to contemplate all of the issues she should have with that thought. Rachel shut her eyes and let her mind wander to places it hadn't ever really been before...Rachel singing at the Hollywood Bowl, Rachel bringing down the house at a theater in Boston, Rachel telling E! True Hollywood Story about her college years in Pittsburgh, Rachel singing in a recording studio with a mohawked friend playing guitar...


	5. Chapter 5: I've Gotta Be Me

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 5: I've Gotta Be Me

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: T ...there's a chance there will be a more "M" chapter later, but I'll give fair warning.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I left you all hanging...my life has been a little crazy lately. But I'm back, and I'll try to update more frequently! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to resurrect the old Rachel Berry, before RIB killed her character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you...<em>

Rachel blindly reached around her nightstand for her phone. She lifted her eyemask off and realized there was already daylight coming in through her windows.

"Hi," she said groggily.

"Hey, did I wake you up? Sorry, you're usually up by now," Finn said confused. He never knew Rachel to miss her morning routine that started at 6am everyday.

"I had a late night. I went to Breadstix with Noah, and then Santana came over and didn't leave until 2," she answered.

"Oh," Finn didn't know what to ask first because there were so many things wrong with his fiancé's previous sentence. She went to dinner with Puck; she called Puck, Noah; she voluntarily had spent considerable time with Santana without reported bloodshed; and late night and Puck were just used in the same sentence. "Um...why did you and Puck go to Breadstix and since when are you calling him Noah again?"

"Finn, I've always called him Noah, unless I'm annoyed with him. I think it's disrespectful to only refer to someone by their last name. And we went to Breadstix because we were hungry and he's my pretend boyfriend until Quinn gets better," Rachel said exasperated. She knew Finn had a point, she had been referring to Noah as Puck for most of the school year but that was because she was disgusted with him over the Shelby thing. A fact she didn't think Finn needed to know.

"You only have to pretend when you're around Quinn. Besides that you have no need to hang out with him," Finn said, annoyed. Apparently that guilt he felt last night wasn't needed since Rachel and Puck were just acting away too.

"Finn, I don't need your jealousy at 7am," Rachel answered sternly. "We were prepping about details that might come up when we do have to act in front of Quinn. I'm not the girlfriend that screwed him behind your back! Now can we drop this, I have to get ready to go back to the hospital. And shouldn't you be on your way to OSU?"

Finn wanted to point out that she did make-out with him last year behind his back, but he quickly decided the argument wasn't worth it, "I'm on my way home from the hospital. Then we're heading out."

"You slept over at the hospital and you're yelling at me for going to Breadstix? Un-freaking-believable!" Rachel asked angrily. "Have fun with the boys today!" She didn't even wait for a response before hanging up and throwing her phone down.

Rachel's phone went off again a minute later, but she hit "Ignore." before sulking off to take a long hot shower. This is how their fights always went. They'd blow-up at each other and then make-up, usually without ever really addressing the issue they were fighting about. Like on Valentines Day, they still hadn't addressed how they would deal with living together. Nor had she addressed with him that, yet again, she hates being called crazy. She's not crazy. Just because someone's a little high strung and has a weekly session with a therapist, does not make them crazy.

When she got out of the shower fifteen minutes later she checked her phone to see five new text messages.

**Finn: **Rach, I didn't have sex with Quinn. I just slept over there because it was late and we were watching a movie and fell asleep!

**Finn: **I'm sorry for accusing you...it's just you know I don't trust Puck.

**Finn:** This sucks, can we please not fight? We promised this acting thing for Quinn wouldn't get between us.

**Finn:** Rach? Don't be mad! I'm sorry I'm an ass.

Rachel decided in that moment she was sick of giving into Finn and just letting their fights magically go away. She was going to do what she wanted to do and steam about it for a bit. So she kept her message short and to the point.

**To Finn: **Yes you are.

Rachel laughed to herself. She essentially told her fiancee to fuck off and it wasn't even 8am yet. She was really getting into this new role of alternate reality Rachel, and it felt kind of freeing.

She knew why Finn was upset, but that didn't mean she had to take it. Finn told her how Puck had said he thought he'd be Rachel's first when Finn was asking him for advice back in the fall. Rachel was still incredibly confused about that. Initially when Finn had told her that he didn't want her hanging out with Puck, she objected. But a few weeks later Puck was sleeping with Shelby, and Rachel had no desire to be around him anymore.

Rachel went back into the bathroom to finish her morning routine. When she came out she had four new text messages.

**Finn:** I'm sorry. I love you. Have fun with the girls! Don't kill Santana.

**Finn:** Honey, I love you. I'm sorry. We're okay right?

Rachel quickly closed the messages, not wanting to deal with it and moved on to the other two.

**Noah:** For future reference, please don't blue ball Finnessa the night before I'm stuck in a car roadtripping with him.

**Santana:** Hey bitch! I'm stopping by Lima Bean, you want a coffee? I'll be at your place at 8:45, be ready!

Rachel laughed. She was living in a wacko alternative reality, and she decided to just enjoy it before they had to go back to reality.

**To Noah:** I give you as my other boyfriend permission to alleviate that problem yourself! :-P

**To Santana:** Large peppermint mocha with soy and no whip. Thanks!

Rachel started getting dressed when her phone went off again.

**Noah: **Lol. No thanks...but that was funny Berry. Don't let San and Quinn rub off on you too much today. Rub on is fine though! ;-)

Rachel let out a giggle then continued getting dressed. She was the epitome of casual in her frayed jeans, flip-flops, a red McKinley tank, and a tight black hoodie. She put her hair in two loose braids, then gathered her things for the day ahead and headed downstairs to wait for Santana.

* * *

><p>The girls spent the morning picking at scones and muffins, eventually moving to candy as it got later in the day. They watched reruns on television, combed through various magazines, and Santana and Rachel continued to enlighten Quinn with stories. Around one Quinn fell asleep, and the other two girls slipped out to let her nap for awhile.<p>

"Lima Bean?" Santana asked once they were out in the hallway.

"Yes, please!" Rachel said. She was absolutely exhausted after their high energy morning, and she knew Santana, who looked like she got even less sleep than Rachel, had to be just as exhausted.

"So, don't make me regret saying this, but I actually had fun with you this morning," Santana said once they got in the car. "Usually I want to strangle you about 85% of the time, but this morning there was one time I pictured waterboarding you."

"When I went on about NYADA?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, though it was kind of refreshing," Santana said, starting the car.

"Refreshing how? I know you guys hate when I talk about my naturally star studded future," Rachel inquired.

"Usually, yes. But," Santana hesistated. Possibly starting a fight right now didn't seem like the best idea, however she really wanted to say this. "Can I be honest for a minute?"

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't," Rachel said, bracing herself for whatever Santana was about to dish out. The friendship act was that, an act, she reminded herself. She and Santana weren't really friends.

"Yes, the fact that you know you're talented and think the world should bow at your feet is really annoying. But I'd take your craziness and constant talk about Broadway any day over your Finn-obsessed personality you've had this year," Santana said.

"But this year I actually have friends, you haven't threatened to kill me, and I feel like the Glee Club might actually miss me if I was gone," Rachel replied.

"I'm not saying you should go back to your selfish 'I'm the only star' ways. Like, it was really big of you to agree to let us Troubletones have our own number at competitions, and to offer to split the Maria role with Mercedes. But just because you and Finn are in love, you can't let him dictate your future," Santana said.

The girls sat in silence until Santana pulled into the Lima Bean.

"Drive-thru?" she asked.

"Let's go inside," Rachel replied. Then the girls continued their previous silence as Santana parked the car and they walked in and ordered their drinks.

When they sat down Rachel broke the awkward silence, "Thank you."

Santana looked at her questioningly.

"No, I really needed to hear that. Quinn said something similar before the wedding when we were trying on dresses. But every time she says I can't give up my future for Finn, the insecure girl inside of me just thinks she wants Finn back," Rachel admitted.

"Rachel, I am going to say something. And if you ever repeat it to anyone, Auntie Snix is going to come visit you." Rachel nodded that she understood so Santana continued. "We all have that insecure girl inside of us. When Brittany hangs out with Artie I worry she might go back on the penis train."

"Really?" Rachel asked. She had a hard time picturing Santana Lopez as insecure about Brittany's love for her. Or insecure at all.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is, Quinn and I are both right. We can't let a high school love dictate the rest of our lives. I'm not saying you should break-up with him or anything, but you can't let him influence every aspect of your life. You've got to be you too," Santana said. Since coming out, Santana found herself gentler and kinder. And apparently that currently meant having a bonding moment with Rachel Berry, she mused.

"You're right, I've got to be me," Rachel said. She was silent for a minute thinking about what that really meant. "This morning Finn and I got in a fight. Usually we just make-up and never really address the issue, because I don't want him to think I'm this crazy girl that needs to draw everything out. I'm aware my craziness is a turn-off. But today, I decided I'm going to stew, because I'm mad and I want to stew over his dumbness."

"You deserve some time to stew," Santana said. "But that totally explains the texts."

"What texts?" Rachel asked.

"Puck and Sam have texted me multiple times this morning telling me that I need to make you make-up with Finn because apparently he's being a whiney bag of douche," Santana said, making Rachel laugh.

"Well, he shouldn't have picked a fight with me at 7am," Rachel said, grabbing her phone out of her purse. "But I guess I should check my phone. Oh look, 20 new messages!"

"And you're going to ignore all the Finn related ones, right?" Santana challenged. She wanted to see if Rachel could actually walk the walk.

"Yes, because today's girls' day is a new era of Rachel Barbara Berry," she announced. Santana clapped silently. As unbelievable as it sounded, Santana was actually not dreading spending the rest of the day with Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6: Free Your Mind

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 6: Free Your Mind

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: T ...there's a chance there will be a more "M" chapter later, but I'll give fair warning.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>The girls had spent the afternoon watching movies, painting each other's nails, and trying out these crazy hair styles. It was around seven when Rachel's cell buzzed to let her know that Finn was downstairs in the hospital lobby. Santana and Rachel had offered to stay the night with Quinn, as she didn't want to spend the night alone. Much to Rachel's dismay, Quinn had practically begged that she text Finn to see if he'd stay over again.<p>

Rachel excused herself to go get a soda, so they could talk before he came in to play dutiful boyfriend.

"Hey," Finn greeted her. "Can we go talk outside?"

Rachel nodded, and the two walked outside in silence and found a somewhat secluded bench to sit on.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Finn asked.

"Are you still suggesting I'm going to sleep with Noah?" Rachel countered.

"No," Finn started. "Listen, I'm sorry I accused you of anything. It's just...you know I don't really trust him around you, and this whole situation is crazy."

"I know you don't trust him, but you asked me to marry you Finn. I'd hope that you trust the girl you asked to be your wife," Rachel said. She was trying not to cry. This whole situation was getting too stressful, and she just wanted to go home, curl up in bed with Finn, and forget this whole scheme.

"I do trust you Rach. I just was feeling guilty and decided to lash out, and I'm sorry," Finn said.

"Guilty? What were you feeling guilty for?" Rachel asked, worry and insecurities creeping into her head.

"She kissed me last night and I tried. I tried to do what you told me and picture her as someone else Rachel, I really did. But it's Quinn. And I love you, but there-" Finn hesitated, he wasn't sure how to say this without hurting Rachel. "There's a part of me that will always be drawn to her."

Rachel sat for a moment in silence, conflicted between anger, jealousy, and understanding. She took a deep breath, "But you love me? And you still want me to wear this ring?" Rachel asked, playing with her engagement ring on her right hand. She hadn't wanted to take it off, so she switched hands and told Quinn it was a promise ring from Puck.

"Yes, I do Rachel. I want us to start our lives together, it's just..." Finn said.

"Then, I get it. She was your first love. They're hard to forget and completely kick out of your heart, even when they crack an egg on your head or sleep with your best friend," Rachel said.

Finn just nodded in response. He was thankful for her understanding but confused where it left everything. Another part of his brain was trying to digest the thought that Rachel had loved Jesse, he always had assumed he was Rachel's first love.

"So we're okay then?" Rachel asked, pulling Finn out of his thoughts. He responded by leaning in to kiss her. He pulled her onto his lap and they made out for a few minutes.

"This whole scheme is absolutely insane. I miss you," he said. Though he was glad to have Rachel back in his arms, Finn couldn't help thinking about the lack of fireworks when he kissed her.

"I missed you too," Rachel said, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for about five minutes before heading back upstairs.

When they were just outside Quinn's room, Rachel stopped Finn.

"Finn, please just don't fall back in love with her," Rachel pleaded.

Finn kissed her forehead in response and then the two walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"So, I am completely sugared out," Quinn announced after eating half the pint of ice cream Finn had brought her. "All we did today was gossip, eat sugar, beautify ourselves, eat sugar, and watch movies."<p>

Finn laughed, "What were you girls gossiping about?"

"Well," Quinn started, "Santana filled me in on how Rachel has tamed Puckerman after I noticed that sparkly promise ring he gave her. It's still so crazy to me that Rachel Berry of all people tamed Noah Puckerman."

Finn nodded, imaging how much fun Santana was having being able to concoct crazy stories.

"I'm so glad they found their Jew love together," Quinn said, "I know it was a long time ago now, but I really thought I was going to lose you to her back then."

It took a lot for her to admit that, but the last thing Quinn truly remembered before being told all these stories, was being deathly afraid that she'd lose Finn to Rachel Berry. That's why she had joined the Glee Club in the first place.

"Never," Finn said. Looking back, even knowing what he knew now about Quinn and Puck, he still felt bad for his flirtation and kissing with Rachel while he was dating Quinn.

"So, what do you want to do for your last night in the hospital?" Finn asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

"I have an idea, but you have to promise not to laugh at it," Quinn said, to which Finn agreed. "Okay, so Rachel told me about my plans to study drama at Yale. And I figured it could be fun to go up to the patio, and just get lost in Shakespeare for awhile tonight. Just you and me, escaping into a story where it doesn't matter what I can remember about my own past because I'm Lady Macbeth and the three witches tonight, and you're MacBeth."

Finn smiled. "That sounds great."

He was thankful. It was really hard to lie to Quinn so they could portray this reality, and it was even harder to keep coming up with stories and answers. This night sounded like the perfect escape from either reality for both of them.

Finn helped her into her wheelchair, and they were on their way. When they got up to the patio, Finn managed to download the play onto his phone, and they decided to pass it back and forth to read different parts.

"When shall we three meet again, in thunder, lightning, or in rain?" Quinn asked in her best witch voice.

"When the hurlyburly's done, when the battle's lost and won," Finn said in his own goofy witch voice, causing Quinn to laugh.

For the next two hours they tried their best to act through scenes, but usually ended in hysterical fits of laughter. Finn was embarrassed a few times as he stumbled over some of the Shakespeare-era words, but Quinn made him feel comfortable about it.

"Maybe I should've opted for Romeo and Juliette, less cackling, more kissing," Quinn said as they calmed down from their latest fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry I'm not a better acting partner," Finn said.

Quinn leaned in and kissed him. "This, Finn Hudson, has been a perfect evening, exactly what I needed."

Finn leaned in to kiss her again. When Quinn pulled away she said, "Double double toil and trouble, we better get back down to my room before the nurses bubble!"

The two burst out in hysterical laughter again before heading back down to her room.

Once they settled back into her hospital bed, Quinn put her head on Finn's shoulder again.

"I wish I was going home with you tomorrow instead," Quinn said quietly.

Finn ran his hand down her arm, "I know. I'm sorry, you know my mom loves you but our house is just a little full now with Burt, Kurt, and Sam."

"No, I know, I'm just bummed we won't get to sleep like this anymore," Quinn said snuggling in closer.

"I don't know, Rachel's dads are pretty lenient,"Finn said.

Quinn leaned up and kissed Finn, "Just in case that doesn't work out. Let's get in some contraband kissing."

Finn smiled. He knew he should feel guilty, and he did. One part of his brain was definitely focused his fiance and how screwed up this situation was. But mostly, he was focused on how great it felt the old Quinn Fabray in his arms. Not the crazy Quinn he dated last year, the real Quinn he fell in love with three years ago.

* * *

><p>Rachel was exhausted when Santana dropped her off, so she wasn't exactly thrilled to see Puck's truck in her driveway.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she got to the porch where he was waiting for her.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" Puck asked with a smile.

Rachel kicked him lightly.

"I came to hang, help you prep the house for Quinn, maybe talk a bit," he admitted.

Rachel opened the door, and Puck got up and followed her inside.

"Santana helped me de-Finn the house last night, and my dads prepped the downstairs guest room for her since she's not going to be able to get up or down the stairs anyway," Rachel said, switching on the light.

"Oh," Puck said, closing the door. "So where are your dads?"

"They're at some LGBT function in Columbus, they'll be back tomorrow to help me bring Quinn home," Rachel answered.

The two decided to watch some television, and Rachel went to grab a snack and drinks for them. She came back to the living room with a bowl of chocolate drizzled popcorn, a soda for Puck, and a bottle of water for herself. He hadn't turned on the television yet, so Rachel figured he may really want to talk as he'd suggested earlier.

"So, how was the OSU game?" Rachel asked, setting the bowl down in front of him.

"Cool, would've been better if Finn wasn't being such a douche," Puck said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I'm sorry that my fight with him put a damper on your day," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Puck said absently.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Puck spoke again.

"Rach, why is he so convinced that I'm going to try to get with his girlfriend again? I thought we were past that," Puck admitted. He didn't want to sound like a girl but it had been bugging him all afternoon. When they were tailgating, Puck had taken Finn aside and told him to stop being a douche. Finn replied by telling Puck to stop trying to screw Finn's girlfriends.

"He told me in October to stop hanging out with you, because he didn't trust you. I thought the same thing, and when I pressed him for why he didn't trust you and me again, he told me what you said to him in the locker room when he asked for condom advice," Rachel said.

Puck looked confused.

"When you told Finn you always thought you'd be my first," Rachel said. "Noah, why would you say that?"

"So you've been cold and distant with me, and my best friend was a douche to me all day because of a joke I made?" Puck asked. He cringed inside. He had really hoped that comment, that was never suppose to slip out, would've gone right over Finn's head.

"So it was just some Puckerman crude humor?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, of course," Puck lied.

"Okay then," Rachel said. She silently debated whether or not to expose the real reason she had been cold and distant all year, or to press him for why he'd joke about that. But her exhaustion from all the current drama won out.

"What do you say we sit here on this sofa, watch mindless television, and just forget this whole crazy situation we've all found ourselves in this week?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Puck said, flipping the television on. They eventually settled on some VH1 special on the 80s. Two hours later, Rachel was asleep on the other side of the sofa.

Puck scooped her up to carry her up to her bedroom. She was light enough, and this wasn't the first time he had to carry an unconscious Rachel up to her room. Puck's mind flashed back to last spring after everyone had pretty much left the Glee alcohol-fused disaster of a party, and Puck carried a very drunk Rachel up to her bed. He had been a perfect gentlemen. He tucked her in, assured her that she hadn't made a drunken fool of herself even though he was still a little drunk himself. And then he headed home.

But tonight was different. Rachel woke-up when they got to the top of the stairs.

"Did I fall asleep?" Rachel asked. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," Puck said, dropping her to her feet. "I'm gonna head out, let you get some sleep."

"Noah, will you stay?" Rachel asked, walking into her room.

"Rach, I don't think that's a good idea," Puck said.

"Please, I hate being home alone," Rachel pleaded.

Puck knew he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes, it was a weakness of his and he figured every other guy in the world. "Fine," he answered shaking his head.

Rachel headed into the bathroom to change, and Puck laid down on her bed. This was so not a good idea, he told himself.

When she came back out of the bathroom she laid down on the bed, and got under the covers. She turned on her side to face Puck. "Noah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Do you think Quinn's accident was a sign I shouldn't marry Finn?" she asked. The question had been plaguing her, but she hadn't admitted it out loud to anyone.

"I'm not answering that Rachel," Puck said with a sigh. He stared up at the ceiling. This was definitely not a good idea.

"Fine. Tell me more about your LA plans," Rachel said, leaning over to flip the light off. She eventually fell asleep listening to his plans to make a living off his pool cleaning business and playing gigs at dive bars.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Friday Night

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 7: Last Friday Night

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: We're moving to M to be safe. Sexy times are starting in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks for your patience! Hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry that there's a bit more Puckleberry than Fuinn. Puckleberry is my otp, and I realized while writing this story that for me they are so much easier to write than Fuinn. But there will continue to be Fuinn, there just might be a bit more Puckleberry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the guest bed, absently listening to the grunts and slew of curse words as Quinn tried to get ready without any assistance. Rachel had offered, but Quinn insisted on trying to do this herself. So Rachel laid back on the bed let her mind wander as she waited.<p>

As if the last week hadn't been crazy enough, Rachel for some crazy reason asked Puck to stay over the night before. It started completely innocent. Rachel just didn't want to stay in the house by herself. Not because she was scared, but because her she knew she'd keep herself up all night thinking about Finn and Quinn. She may even do something crazy like go spy on them at the hospital. Puck staying over kept her from at least leaving the house. Listening to him talk about his future adventures in LA helped keep her mind off of her fiance and his ex-girlfriend.

When Rachel fell asleep, she was curled up under her comforter and Puck was on the other side of the bed with a throw blanket. However when she woke-up this morning his arm was draped around her and she could feel his body tight against hers.

After a few minutes she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, which in turn woke him up. He made a crude comment about her making him breakfast, which led to Rachel kicking him out. She would never understand how one boy could be so irritating. But she was lying to herself if she didn't admit that for those few minutes, laying in bed with him felt really nice.

Quinn's scream pulled Rachel out of her thoughts.

She peaked her head in to see Quinn half turned around staring at her back in the mirror.

"What in the hell is this?" Quinn asked pointing to her newly discovered tattoo.

"You went through a kind of crazy phase last summer," Rachel offered.

"It's a Ryan Seacret tramp stamp! Was I high?" Quinn squealed.

"Yes, I believe you were actually," Rachel said with a slight laugh.

"How could you let me do this?" Quinn asked dramatically.

"Totally not me," Rachel said, when a sneaky idea popped in her head, "Completely Puck's idea."

"Ugh, that stupid Fuckerman!" Quinn yelled.

"You always make stupid decisions when you're with him alone," Rachel said leaning against the doorframe while Quinn struggled to pull her dress on.

"Wait, I told you?" Quinn asked and then laughed to herself, "Of course I told you. You're my best friend, and not a backstabbing one like Satan."

After Rachel zipped the back of her dress, Quinn sat back against the sink.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a serious face. "So, speaking of that, I wanted to ask at the hospital but it seemed like there was always someone around," Rachel gripped herself for what the question would be and what kind of lie she was going to be forced to make-up now, "Um. Where did Santana's hooker chest come from?"

"Boob job," Rachel said through hysterical laughter, "You two got in a catfight junior year when you told Sue about it to get your Cheerios Captain spot back."

Quinn joined in on the laughter. "Hm, that certainly does sound like me." She looked herself over in the mirror and then grabbed her crutch to head back out into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The night started with Quinn yelling at a very bewildered Puck about her tattoo.<p>

"I'm so going to get you back for that," he whispered in Rachel's ear as they were getting in the car. They had dinner a Breadstix where the boys told them about the OSU game, they entertained Quinn with stories of the past two years, and Quinn gushed about the movie they were seeing after dinner. When Quinn found out that The Hunger Games was now a movie, she insisted they go see that. Apparently she had been reading the second book at the last point she remembered, and she was kind of obsessed with them. That was one of the things Rachel loved about Quinn. Before Quinn joined Glee she thought the girl was just your typical popular head bitch cheerleader. Then she discovered over time that Quinn was a closet nerd.

While Rachel wasn't excited to watch kids kill each other, she was delighted by the fact that Quinn would probably be way too engrossed in the movie to want to make-out with Finn or notice that Puck and Rachel weren't all over each other. She wasn't so lucky when they got back to her house.

"Hey, do you think your dads will mind if the boys come in for a bit?" Quinn asked from the front seat.

"Um," Rachel said hesitating.

"Of course not, we can go hang out in their rec room for bit like usual," Puck said. Rachel kicked him. She had been trying to avoid any situation where Finn and Quinn would end up making out in front of her, or she'd have to play along and make out with Puck.

When they walked in the house, Rachel's dads were sitting in the living room.

"How was the movie girls?" Leroy asked.

"Excellent. It was so cool to see the book come to life," Quinn said.

"Violent," Rachel said from behind Quinn. "Anyway, can the boys hangout for a little while down in the rec room?" she asked, shaking her head at them to say no.

Rachel figured they didn't get her signals since they said yes. Little did Rachel know her dads were actually seeing this whole situation in a good light, one more thing that could hopefully keep their baby from making what they saw as a huge mistake, getting married at 18.

"Make sure the boys leave by midnight. We're actually going to go up to bed, if you want to hangout up here or in Quinn's room, easier for Quinn," Hiram said, before he and LeRoy made their way for the stairs.

The four teens headed for the living room. Finn and Quinn got settled on the sofa, and Puck pulled Rachel down onto his lap on the loveseat. Puck grabbed the remote and pulled up the guide, "Mind if I check the game real quick?"

"Nope," she said, and settled her head on his chest. This was the safest position she figured that wouldn't end up in kissing, and she could easily fall asleep.

Ten minutes into watching the baseball game she heard it; the distinct sound of kissing coming from the other sofa. She turned her head further into Puck's chest and silently prayed that this madness would stop.

Puck noticed her discomfort and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Let's go out on your back porch."

Rachel got up and they quietly started heading out of the room.

Quinn stopped kissing Finn and looked over at the them, "Sorry, didn't mean to drive you out of the room!"

"It's not you, Rach and I just wanted a little privacy," Puck said with a wink, while Finn was giving Rachel an apologetic look.

When they got out to the patio Puck leaned against the table looking out at the yard. The Berry's had a huge backyard with a nice size lap pool. Rachel had been nice enough to get her dads to hire him as their new pool guy two summers ago. Her dads were excellent tippers, and he occasionally got to see Rachel laying out in one of her little bikinis.

"Wanna make-out?" Puck asked to break the silence.

"What?" Rachel asked confused and flustered, "No."

"Well, it worked the first time," Puck said. Rachel laughed when she realized what he was referring to. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Puck spoke again, "So Finn gets to have fun but you don't?"

"No, I don't know," Rachel started. "This whole situation is just so bizarre and crazy. I mean what's the protocol for when your fiance's ex-girlfriend loses her memory, and the last thing she conveniently remembers is dating him?"

"So this is all Quinn's fault?" Puck asked. He knew that wasn't what she meant, but it was kind of fun to watch Rachel get worked up.

"What?" Rachel asked, that was not at all what she meant. "Obviously it's not Quinn's fault. If anything it's my fault because I was so determined on her getting to my stupid wedding. I don't know Noah, this whole thing is just so screwed-up. All I know is that Finn is in there making-out with Quinn, and possibly falling back in love with her and wondering why on earth he was ever planning on marrying the sad little Jewish girl. So yes, part of me just wants you to throw me up against this wall and ravage me."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "But the other part of you?"

Rachel looked down, "Knows it's wrong because Finn is in there helping our friend, as requested, and I should trust him when he says he'd much rather be in there with me."

Puck walked across the deck and stood right in front of Rachel. "Yeah, screw all that," he said before pressing her up against the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. Rachel immediately responded throwing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. This was wrong, but it was bound to happen at some point. And kissing him, just made everything else disappear for a few minutes.

Puck kissed down her neck, then nibbled that spot on her ear he knew from previous experience made her moan like a sex kitten.

"Noah," she moaned, before grabbing onto his 'hawk and directing his mouth back to hers. Trying to both get closer and solve the height issue, Puck reached down and brought her thighs up to his waist, she immediately wrapped her legs around him.

Rachel's mind couldn't help but make the comparisson. With Finn it was sweet kiss and gentleness like he could break her, but with Puck it was biting, roughness, and pure unadulterated passion. Making-out and sexual activity with Finn was more by-the-book lovemaking, never has he pushed her against the wall in a fit of passion. She was realizing how wrong this was as she made her comparison, but lost her train of thought when Puck's mouth was back on her ear.

When Puck pushed her harder up against the wall, she could feel his growing bulge against her. In that moment Rachel realized she wanted nothing more than for him to turn them around and let Noah Puckerman take her right their on their patio table. But then Puck was kissing her forehead and gently putting her feet back on the ground.

Rachel looked up at him confused, "What the hell was that?"

"Just letting you know how this situation could be so much better," Puck said with a smirk. Rachel moved closer to him but Puck shook his head, "And your boyfriend is headed out here, you might want to fix your skirt."

Rachel rolled her eyes, adjusted her skirt, and ran her fingers through her hair just as the backdoor opened.

"Hey man, ready to head out?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Puck said, starting to head inside.

"Hey Rach, what time should we come over tomorrow?" Finn asked, but Rachel's mind was still fixated on the last twenty minutes she spent against the wall with Puck.

"Rachel?" he said again.

"Oh, sorry. Ummm," Rachel started, trying to figure out what he just asked her.

"Tomorrow?" Finn asked, wondering why Rachel seemed so distraught.

"Oh, right," Rachel said when tomorrow's plans registered in her head, "Tomorrow, Santana and I are going to show Quinn some videos from our Glee performances and this scrapbook Tina and Mercedes put together. The doctor said it might help jog her memory."

"Do you want us to come over for that?" Finn asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head, the less time she spent around Puck right now was probably better. "My dads have tickets to the Opera tomorrow night so how about we get some take-out or something. I don't know, I'll text you."

Finn nodded then walked over towards her. He embraced her in a hug and leaned down to whisper, "This will all be over soon, I love you!" And then gave her a gentle kiss goodnight.

"Someone had some sexy outdoor fun," Quinn said from the sofa, once the boys had left.

"What?" Rachel said, sitting on down on the sofa.

"Oh, please! You totally have the 'I just had a dirty quickie with my sex god boyfriend' look," Quinn said.

"Noah and I didn't," Rachel said. After seeing the look of disbelief she added, "We were just making out. I'm not going to have sex with Noah out on our back patio where anyone, including my dads could see."

"No, but you totally wanted to," Quinn said, playfully hitting her friend with a pillow.

Rachel laughed, and remembered in her role that was nothing to be ashamed about. "Yeah, well, can you blame me?"

"No," Quinn said. "Puck probably had you pinned up hotly against the railing, while Finn's in here having a mailman moment."

Rachel let out a small laugh. On the one hand she sympathized with Quinn more than the girl could ever currently know. But on the other hand she really did not want to hear they were getting that hot and heavy, which in turn made her feel like a hypocrit.

"So I will never, ever admit to saying this," Quinn started, "But if you forget the whole pregnancy, being drunk, and tossing my abstinence till marriage aside bit, losing my virginity to Puck didn't totally suck. At least he knew what he was doing."

Rachel was shocked. She could not believe Quinn Fabray, President of the Celbacy Club, just said that.

"What?" she asked, wondering why Rachel looked so shocked. "Come on, most high school girls first times are horrible. It's awkward, neither person knows what they're doing, and the guy only lasts 30 seconds."

Rachel laughed. That accurately described her first time with Finn, except she'll give him that he lasted maybe three minutes.

"Most girls don't know what an orgasm is until they give themselves one, or they find a guy maybe their junior year in college who finally shows them what the girls on Sex and the City are really talking about," Quinn said very matter-of-factly. "We're lucky enough to have slept with Noah Puckerman, we know what an orgasm is supposed to feel like."

Rachel fell into a hysterical laughter. She never could've imagined hearing any of that come out of Quinn Fabray's mouth. But then she remembered, she never really got to know this Quinn, the pre-baby-and-pre-dethroned Quinn.

"Besties for life," Rachel said sarcastically after their laughter died down.

"Exactly what Santana said. Santana, Brittany, you, and I, we all slept with Puckerman in the same year, best friends forever," Quinn said with a bit of a bite.

Rachel thought about that statement for a second. She had no idea Brittany had slept with Puck, though it wasn't really surprising. She could definitely hear Santana saying that about the "Unholy Trinity".

Rachel really wanted to stop talking about Puck and sex, "Anyway, I'm super tired. Mind if I turn in?"

"Nope," Quinn said, hesitating before she continued, "Do you mind sleeping in the guest room with me? I'm terrified I'm going to get up in the middle of the night and fall on my face."

Rachel smiled, "Of course not. I'll be back down in like 30 minutes though, I kind of have an intense evening before-bed routine."

Quinn laughed, "Of course you do. No problem, I'm going to just watch some TV."

Rachel headed upstairs. She had already made her mind up before she got to her door that she was going to do her very abbreviated nightly routine she used on vacation or when staying at a friend's house. She had a different activity in mind that she was going to spend that time on.

She immediately went to her bottom drawer, and pulled a box out from the back of the drawer. She had ordered this about three months after she started sleeping with Finn and still hadn't had an orgasm. She took her purple friend with her into her steaming hot shower, as she did many nights after sex with Finn. But tonight it wasn't her fiancé she was thinking about...


	8. Chapter 8: Constant Craving

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 8: Constant Craving

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day, what? Okay, this one has a tiny Fuinn reference. A good dose of Pezberry friendship. And a lot more hot Puckleberry. but the next chapter, next chapter is all Fuinn. I promise, chapter 9 = 100% Fuinn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Finchel would be Season One news, and we'd have beautiful Puckleberry Fuinn...and lots of Pezberry duets! And Tina would get a song, and maybe even a storyline.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the stairs 45 minutes later in a much happier and relaxed mood. She looked into the now dark living room and figured Quinn must already be in bed. She peaked her head into the guest room to discover she was correct, and headed for the unoccupied side of the bed.<p>

"That's quite an elaborate ritual," Quinn said as Rachel climbed into the bed.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah I had to take care of a few other things too."

"I bet," Quinn said giggling. Rachel laughed to herself, so this is what it's like to have girl friends. She imagined this was probably actually good exposure so she wasn't shocked when she got to college and had her first roommate.

"So, you awake enough for a little girl talk?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, if by girl talk you mean something other than us talking about my sex life," Rachel said, turning on her side to face Quinn who was now laughing.

"No sex talk," Quinn said and then paused for a minute before continuing, "I know I'm crazy memory loss girl, but I kind of feel like somethings off. Are Finn and I okay?"

Rachel sighed, she was getting really sick of making up answers and stories, "Yes, you guys are like the golden high school couple. What would make you ask that?"

Quinn knew they were the golden couple, that's what they'd always been but that's not what she asked. "Something just seems kind of off, and, well. I don't want to sound jealous, but you have this sparkly promise ring on your finger and when I asked Finn what we're doing next year he seemed to be pulling it out of thin air like we had never talked about it before."

"Quinn," Rachel started, "I think Finn, like the rest of us just feels weird. We're trying to figure what we need to fill you in on while taking it easy with you. But Finn is very much in love with you."

Rachel played with the ring on her finger. "And this shiny thing, not what you think. I think Noah did it because he was afraid he was going to lose me or something," Rachel took a deep breath. "My future plans were panning out and his weren't, so I don't know. He proposed, I talked it down to a promise ring. I mean we're 18, I still don't know where I'm going to college, do we really need to get married?"

Before Rachel could process what she just admitted out loud, Quinn was throwing her for another loop.

"I guess I just never thought he could love me again after he found out I was carrying another man's baby," Quinn said.

"You'll forgive your first love for anything," Rachel answered.

"Yeah, I guess," Quinn replied, still somewhat unsure.

"Quinn," Rachel started, "Last spring, the Muckraker got resurrected and there was this story that led many to believe you were cheating on Finn with Sam. Sam's another Glee Cluber, your families go to the same church. And you were actually just helping his family out during a rough patch. Anyway, he and Santana had this thing going on so she was freaking out and Finn was freaking out. I offered to go on a stake-out with Finn because I figured it was safer than Santana and her rage issues."

Quinn laughed.

"Anyway, Finn and I were talking about you in the truck. I told him he had to know deep down you wouldn't cheat on him again. He talked about how much he loves you. And how you're the only girl he's kissed that makes him feel fireworks, that made him feel alive and whole. He never felt that with Santana. Never felt that with me. Never felt that with any girl he's kissed during Spin-The-Bottle. He only gets that feeling when he kisses Quinn Fabray," Rachel said. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She was starting to think she'd rather be discussing sex with Puck.

"Rachel, I still think it's kind of crazy we became best friends," Quinn said. "But I'm really glad we are."

Rachel smiled, "Me too." Then she turned on her back and pretended to be going to sleep. In reality, she was just trying very hard to not cry. She had just admitted out loud something that had been nagging at her since Finn proposed, she was still thinking about sex with Puck, her brain was also telling her that Finn should still be in love with Quinn, and her guilt over this whole situation just became a thousand times greater with Quinn's declaration of friendship. This whole thing was the worst idea Sue Sylvester ever had.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana thankfully arrived while Quinn was still getting ready.<p>

"Should we set-up in the living room?" Santana asked, putting her bag of goodies down on the sofa.

"Actually, I need a favor, or two," Rachel replied.

"What do you want Berry?" Santana asked, just knowing whatever was about to come out of Rachel's mouth would probably annoy her.

"One, can you do this whole memories thing this morning by yourself? I forgot to cancel my voice lesson and, well, I really need to get out of here," Rachel said. "And then tonight, Finn's coming over and they're going to do take-out and a movie or something. Anyway, I know this is probably the last thing you'd want to do, but I feel like we bonded a little the other day. And, well, will you hang out with me tonight and get my mind off of all of this craziness?"

Santana bit her lip, she was totally going to regret this. "Yeah, sure, fine. But, on one condition."

"Yes?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Santana smirked, "Tell me which boyfriend gave you that hickey on your neck. Personally, I'm thinking it looks like a Puckerman creation."

Rachel face went to complete shock, before she ran to the closest mirror. "Oh my god! How do I get rid of it?"

Santana laughed, "You've never had a hickey before?"

"No!" Rachel said. "Finn and Jesse were both warned that I have a no marking me policy. My policy is of course in preparation for one day when I'm being stalked by the paparazzi and then a photo of it would end up enlarged on the cover of US Weekly."

"Has anyone ever told you you're totally paranoid?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, go grab a piece of ice and meet me in your bathroom," Santana said.

Upstairs Santana worked her magic with Rachel's love bite while Rachel spilled about what had happened the night before. There was a voice in her head that said telling Santana Lopez these details was not a good idea but she decided to ignore it.

"That sounds totally hot," Santana said when Rachel finished her story, "And I'm not even into guys anymore."

"Yeah, but totally wrong too. It'd kill Finn if he found out," Rachel said.

"Do you ask for a play-by-play of him and Quinn?" Rachel shook her head and Santana continued, "Exactly. So he doesn't need one either. Like I said before, think of this as a very bizarre free pass before a life of misery being married to Finn Hudson."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Besides, Quinn is right. You haven't had a proper orgasm until you've slept with Puck. And considering the crazy chemistry and mountains of sexual frustration you two have between you, it's bound to be an earth shattering one," Santana said with a smirk. It was about time someone called it like it was. She wasn't the biggest fan of Rachel, but even she could admit that the two had fantastic chemistry

"We bicker all the time, how is that chemistry?" Rachel asked.

"Bickering is how sexual frustration manifests. Don't you watch soap operas?" Sanatana asked as she added the last dab of concealer. "Okay, you're all set and hickey-free! Have fun at your voice lesson!"

"Thank you, for all of this," Rachel said sliding off the counter. "I'll see you tonight!"

Santana nodded. She already had the perfect idea cooking in her head.

* * *

><p>Rachel went to her voice lesson, then spent the afternoon shopping. At six o'clock she found herself somewhere she never thought she'd be, Santana's bedroom.<p>

"So, the whole memory thing seemed to kind of actually work today," Santana yelled from the closet.

"Really?" Rachel asked without looking up from the magazine she was thumbing through.

"Yeah, Quinn said most it gave her a sense of familiarity like something she should remember but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Your dad, the one with the glasses, said that's what we were aiming for with the first jolt," Santana said, walking out her closet with a few tops in her hands. "Also I did you a major favor today."

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so I was flipping through Cosmopolitan and they have this section for you to rip out and give to your boyfriend. There was an article on lasting longer," Santana said.

"Oh god," Rachel said, wondering what Santana had done now.

"I gave it to Quinn to give to Finn," Santana said, laying her shirts out on her bed and scrutinizing them.

Rachel looked confused, "Um, how is that a favor to me? That seems more like an opening for my fiance to have sex with Quinn."

"No," Santana said, "It's a favor because now Quinn gets to have that awkward conversation with him instead of you. Now when you get him back, it'll be like getting your car back from the mechanic."

"Oh my god," Rachel said, but couldn't help giggling. "I should be mad at you for putting sexual suggestions in her head, but I'm going to just choose to see your evil genius in there."

Santana smiled, "Good. Trust me, you'll thank me one day! Besides, I doubt they'll sleep together. Sex with one cast on is hard enough, two is just dangerous."

"Okay, subject change please," Rachel pleaded. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to get dinner at Breadstix and then we're coming back here and I'm teaching you how to do tequila shots," Santana said.

"Thanks, but..." Rachel said. She had sworn off alcohol after her disastrous brush with it last year that ended with Brittany puking on her.

"No buts, Berry," Santana said. "You told me to get your mind off of everything so we are going to get drunk and we're going to have fun."

"Santana, I'm glad we're finally trying this whole friends thing," Rachel said.

"Me too, only took us three years," Santana said making them both laugh.

Four hours and three margaritas later, Santana and Rachel were sitting on the kitchen counter and Santana was showing Rachel the three steps to a tequila shot.

"Salt, tequila, lime. Ready?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded then the two girls cheersed and slammed their first shot. Santana poured another when they heard a voice from the entry to the kitchen.

"That'd be so much hotter if you were doing it off each other's bodies," Puck said. Rachel turned to see Puck and Brittany standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, tequila makes me horny so I invited both of us playmates," Santana said. Rachel just rolled her eyes. This shouldn't surprise her, Santana always has a trick up her sleeve.

"Fine, you guys can join us on two conditions. One there is no mention of the Quinn situation, and two, you guys need to catch-up on the drinking," Rachel said, though Brittany was already pouring two margaritas from the pitcher.

Everyone moved over to the kitchen table, and Santana got out a deck of cards to teach Rachel a few drinking games.

An hour later Santana was pulling the last card in their game of Circle of Death.

"Seven, good old 'Never Have I Ever'. Three fingers up everyone," Santana said.

"God, I'm going to lose again," Rachel groaned making everyone laugh. They had mostly been teaming up and reversing their dirty deeds to get her out every time a seven got drawn.

"Okay, never have I ever not had a threesome," Santana said. Rachel put down a finger and silently wondered if the three other people sitting at the table had said threesome together. She almost asked, then decided she didn't really want to know.

"Never have I ever done a body shot," Rachel said, and watched everyone else put down a finger.

"We're so fixing that after this game," Santana said.

Puck was next. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex," he said followed by Brittany and Santana putting a finger down.

Santana whispered something in Brittany's ear. Rachel had figured out this was for the best because Brittany didn't completely grasp the concept of this game. "Never have I ever not stripped while drunk!" Rachel found herself once again the only one putting her finger down.

It was Santana's turn again. Rachel knew she should've been worried when Santana smiled before speaking. "Never have I ever, not ever orgasmed from sex!" she said.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled.

Puck looked over at Rachel shocked, and Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I lose, again!" Rachel said, before knocking back the rest of her drink.

"Brit, lose your shirt so we can show Berry how to do a body shot," Santana commanded. Brittany stripped off her tank and laid down on the table. Santana demonstrated the art form, and then Rachel took her turn. Santana laid down next and both girls did shots off of her.

"Yeah, that's hot," Puck said, watching the girls. Never did he think he'd see Rachel loosen up this much, especially not under the influence of Santana.

"Want a turn?" Santana asked, licking her lips.

"Yeah," Puck said. "But I want a different body."

Brittany, Santana, and Puck all looked at Rachel.

"What?" she exclaimed. "It's not happening! No!"

"Come on Rach. This is your one night to get totally crazy, let us lick tequila off of you!" Santana begged.

"Fine!" Rachel said, "But I'm not taking off my shirt!" She rolled her shirt up to her bra, and laid down on the table.

"We are so going to have to work on this whole prude thing now that we're friends," Santana said before pouring the first shot. Rachel tried really hard not to squirm and show how incredibly ticklish she is.

Once they each took their turn, Puck handed her a dish towel to clean off her stomach. She sat up and swung her legs off the side of the table, and noticed Brittany and Santana starting to make-out against the counter.

"We're going to go up to my room," Santana said. "Puck knows where the guest bedroom is when you're ready to go to bed!"

Rachel nodded and rolled her eyes, before grabbing a drink from behind her.

"So, crazy night," Puck said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, this whole Santana friendship thing is surreal. It's like I'm getting a glimpse of what life would've been like if I hadn't been so Broadway determined freshmen year and had used my dance skills to try out for Cheerios instead," Rachel said making them both laugh.

"Just can't see that," Puck admitted. The two sat in silence sipping their drinks for a few minutes.

"Why'd you sleep with Shelby?" Rachel asked. As soon as the words had escaped her lips she realized she probably should've prefaced that question with a lead-in because Puck looked completely shocked.

"I thought your rule was us forgetting everything tonight," Puck said before reaching across the table to grab the bottle of tequila. If Rachel was going to make him answer that, he needed a little more to drink.

"I know, but, I, I just need to know," Rachel said looking down at her lap.

"Rachel, let's not do this now. We were having fun," Puck said.

Rachel looked at him, "Please Noah, I just need to hear why."

"Fine," he said before taking long swig from the bottle. "She was just the right combination of all my vices: cougars, Quinn, and you."

"Me? I'm a vice of yours?" Rachel asked.

Puck chose not to directly answer that question yet. "I was drawn to her because she's Beth's mom. Quinn didn't want me to be a part of Beth's life but Shelby was okay with it. Really the only thing the two have in common besides Beth is that they're both batshit crazy," Puck said before taking another long swig. "But I fell for her because she reminded me of this girl I've have a major thing for for two years, a girl who I lost any and all chances with. I realized that a few weeks prior when my best friend cornered me in the locker room for condom advice for his plans to sleep with that girl."

Rachel swallowed hard as it all started making sense in her head. It was what she suspected somewhere, deep down. She just needed to hear him say the words.

Puck continued, "But then I slept with Shelby and I realized it was a huge mistake. She wasn't going to let me fully in her life to be Beth's dad, and most of all, she wasn't you."

Rachel downed the rest of her drink. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Puck looked up at her, so he was looking right in her eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Rachel turned away a second, and then looked back, "I know."

They sat in silence for a minute, and then Puck reached up and pulled Rachel into his lap. "What do you say we refill our margaritas and get back to this drinking fun business?"

Rachel reached over to grab the pitcher off the counter and refilled both of their cups. She blinked back her tears and lifted her cup up, "Cheers to that!"

Thirty minutes later Puck was carrying a giggling Rachel into the guest room. He dropped her on the bed, but she pulled him down on top of her before he could get away.

"Hello there," he said, giving her lips a quick peck.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off last night?" she whispered in his ear before crashing her lips on his.

"I believe I had you pinned against a wall, not the mattress," he replied in her ear after breaking away from her mouth to trail his lips down her neck.

"Mattress, wall, same difference," Rachel said before letting out a moan. She flipped them over so she was on top, straddling his waist. She reached down to pull off his shirt, before stripping her own off.

Puck looked up in amazement. Rachel had barely let his hand graze her boob when they were dating, now she was shirtless. She leaned down to kiss him, making sure her breast grazed his nipple ring.

Puck flipped them back over, pinning Rachel underneath him. He kissed down her neck, biting at her collar bone before speaking, "I'm not sleeping with you Rachel."

"What?" she cried out.

Puck looked her right in the eyes again, "I'm not sleeping with you until you're mine."

Rachel swallowed hard before protesting, "But last night, you said..."

"That was before you acknowledged that there's more here," Puck said. It was taking everything in him to make this stand. He had a half-naked Rachel Berry underneath him, practically begging for it. But he knew what he wanted.

Rachel was silent in response.

"Tell me I'm wrong, that you feel nothing, and we'll have the meaningless escape sex I offered last night," Puck said.

Rachel shook her head, "Noah, it's not that easy. I love Finn."

Puck let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "I know, and I'll wait for you to figure all that out. Hell, I've been waiting for two years for you to give me another chance."

Rachel smiled, "So, are we just going to go to sleep then?"

Puck leaned down and kissed her, "Oh no, we can still totally make-out. I'm just not having sex with you."

Rachel laughed then brought his lips back down to hers.

He trailed kisses to her ear where he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll still get you off." Before nibbling on her sweet spot.

"Oh, thank god," Rachel breathed out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Only Exception

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 9: The Only Exception

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: So over a year ago I disappeared because I moved, got a new job, lost interest in Glee for a bit, and then a bunch of crazy stuff happened. But I was cleaning out files and came on across this, and decided I'm going to give you all what you wanted and finally finish this out. Expect the last few chapters over the next week or so!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a nap after Santana left. Her mind was absolutely exhausted. When she woke-up later, her brain felt just as confused and overwhelmed. She got up and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror she used the exercise her psychiatrist at the hospital taught her.<p>

"My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I am a Senior at McKinnley High. I am Captain of the Cheerios and a member of the Glee Club. My boyfriend is Finn Hudson and my best friend is Rachel Berry," Quinn said aloud to her reflection. She had some doubts about the last sentence, but was chucking it up to everyone being weird about her memory loss. "I am going to Yale University in the fall. I was in a car accident. I will get better," she finished. Quinn took a deep breath and repeated her paragraph a few times before she felt less panicked and confused.

A different kind of panic filled her mind when she exited the bathroom and saw she only had twenty minutes before Finn was coming over.

An hour later, Quinn and Finn were finishing up the steak and potatoes he had cooked for her. Ever since Finn cooked for Rachel that one night, he had been trying his hand at it more and more, both to help his mom out and because he felt it'd be a good thing to know with Rachel busy with school.

Quinn laid down her silverwear and bit her lip. After talking with Rachel last night, she felt like there was something she needed to do. She was worried about where she was with Finn, and she wanted to make-up for whatever she had implied to Finn before the car accident about next year. She knew she could be very demanding about what she wanted, but she saw how unconfident and uncomfortable Finn seemed to be about life after high school.

"So, what other options have you looked at for next year?" Quinn asked.

Finn gnawed at the inside of his lip. He really hated talking about life after graduation. Granted he was usually talking about it with Rachel who had to have everything planned out. Quinn, on the bright side, was at least usually a little more realistic. "Um, I was thinking about the Army for awhile, but my mom's really against it."

Quinn smile, "You want to honor your dad don't you?"

Finn nodded. He loved that even with Quinn's memory issues, she still remembered the little details about him.

"Well," Quinn started, "I want you to know, no matter what I've said before, I'd be okay with that. I think that it takes a very brave man to enlist himself, but only if its for the right reasons. I want you to know that I'm okay with you wanting to follow me to Connecticut and coach at the Y, or even if you want to stay here and manage Burt's shop. This is about what you want, and we'll make it work no matter where you are."

Finn reached out and gently grabbed Quinn's hand and smiled softly, "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that."

...

A few hours later Quinn was curled up in Finn's arms. They had been watching and movie and making out, but he had noticed her getting tired and suggested they just cuddle. He had put some pillows under her casted leg, and she was drifting in an out of sleep on his chest as Finn ran his fingers through her hair. Quinn started running her fingers from her casted arm up and down Finn's abs, teasing the waistband of his pants.

"Oh, is someone awake again?" Finn teased, but he wasn't expecting her next move.

Quinn sat up and swung her good leg on the other side of him, straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, "Yep, I'm recharged," she whispered while playing with the hem of his shirt before taking it off.

"Quinn we shouldn't," Finn tried half-heartedly to protest.

"We'll just have to be careful," Quinn said before kissing his neck. Quinn blamed her sudden need to be extra close to Finn completely on Rachel and their talks about sex last night. But for Finn, Rachel was not remotely on his mind. And he would feel guilty about that later, but right now he was focused on both re-exploring the blonde's body and not letting his natural clumsiness ruin this and hurt her further.

...

Thirty minutes later Quinn was curled up back against his chest, but now they were both naked and worn out.

"That, was amazing," Quinn said, still catching her breath.

"You're good? Leg and wrist both okay?" Finn asked looking down at her. He was terrified that he hurt her, even though he was incredibly careful.

"I'm good, I promise," she replied before kissing his chest. Honestly, that was amazing. Not that she had much to compare to in her memory state.

Finn sighed. Apparently the key to his problem was having his mind focused on something else. Finn ran his fingers through her blonde locks.

"I love you," she whispered, snuggling closer.

He replied instinctively, "Love you too." And for the first time in the last few hours, a pair of big brown eyes and long brown locks popped in his head. He was so happy, but he knew he shouldn't be...


	10. Chapter 10: Total Eclipse of the Heart

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 10: Total Eclipse of the Heart

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: So over a year ago I disappeared because I moved, got a new job, lost interest in Glee for a bit, and then a bunch of crazy stuff happened. But I was cleaning out files and came on across this, and decided I'm going to give you all what you wanted and finally finish this out. Expect the last few chapters over the next week or so!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Seriously, or we would've had a Puckleberry + Santana and Kurt take NYC spin-off.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke-up to the rays of sunlight sneaking through the curtains. Puck's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and if she was being honest, it felt like heaven. She just laid there enjoying it for a few minutes before Puck realized she was awake. He had woken up about a half hour ago and was just enjoying the blissfulness of having her wrapped in his arms.<p>

"Mornin' Rach," he said, kissing her bare shoulder gently, hoping this time she didn't yell and kick him out.

"Morning Noah," she replied, turning around to face him and intertwining their legs.

"Have I mentioned how much I missed you calling me Noah?" he asked smiling.

Rachel laced her fingers with his, "I call you Noah, not just because I hate calling people by their last names, but because you're different with me," she said looking him straight in the eyes. It was probably way to early in the morning to go into a crazy Berry explanation but she wanted him to know. "Noah is the guy that took a slushie, quit football, sang his first solo, performed in a really stupid music video, staged a Barbara-vention, for me. Puckerman is for when you just annoy me, and Puck is well," she said, biting her lip and glancing down. "Puck is when you're being Puck."

"I always thought you just loved the Jew-ness of my name," Puck teased.

Rachel smiled, "Well, that too."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Finn, Jesse, any of those other guys...they'll never fully understand what it means to be a Jew," Puck said.

Rachel giggled. She loved their Jew-bonding. "Yeah, Finn got me a pig for Christmas or whatever."

Puck just shook his head, "That's so not Kosher. And you're vegan!"

"Tell me about it," Rachel said with a pout, "I just wanted bling."

Puck laughed, "Of course you did my little Jewish American Princess." Rachel unlocked their fingers to playfully punch him.

"You punch like a princess too," Puck teased, which led to Rachel trying to punch him again but Puck pinned her under him before she could. Puck smiled down at her before kissing her.

Five minutes later a knock came at the door, "Hey do you losers want to go get pancakes?" Santana yelled from the door.

"Yeah, give us 15 minutes," Puck yelled back, almost as if they had had this exchange before. Rachel didn't let it phase her though. She instead ran her fingers through his hawk.

"I don't want to leave this bed," Rachel said.

"If you're not remotely hungover from all that tequila, I might hate you," Puck teased.

"No, I could totally go for pancakes, I just don't want to face reality." Rachel said, biting her lower lip.

"We still have 15 minutes to enjoy," Puck said before bringing his lips down to hers. He knew what reality was out there. A reality in which, he may never get to kiss the hot little Jew under him again if she chose to stay with his best friend. Puck didn't want to think about that, so he decided to make these last 15 minutes count.

...

An hour later they had ordered their pancakes, and Rachel and Santana left Brittany and Puck at the table while they retreated to the bathroom for quick girl chat under the guise of Santana needing to throw-up.

"So, you gonna spill or what B? How was sex with the Puckasaurus?" Santana asked, sitting on the counter as Rachel fixed her hair in the mirror.

"He refused to sleep with me," Rachel said looking up at Santana.

"Come again?" Santana answered in disbelief, Puck slept with anything that was breathing and had boobs.

"He refused to sleep with me," Rachel said, biting her lip, "Until I'm his."

Santana sat in shock for a minute, "Wow, go Puckerman," was all she could muster.

Rachel slid down and sat on the floor, "I don't know what to do."

Santana twirled a strand of her hair mindlessly, "Well, you already clearly know how I feel about you and Finn," she said, eliciting an eye roll from Rachel, "But Puck's been in love with you since Sophomore year. The boy would do practically anything for you. And you're more you when you're with him, he doesn't suppress all your Berry-isms."

Rachel looked questioningly at Santana, "We don't make sense together."

"Yeah you do," Santana argued, "Do you realize that your relationship with Puck is the only one I ever respected? I fucked him when he was with Quinn, threwdown when he was with Mercedes and Lauren...trust me honey, that's saying something. Everyone sees the potential between you two."

Rachel massaged her temples, "This is so confusing."

They sat in silence for a moment. "So, you guys did fool around last night though right? Cause I definitely heard some moaning and 'yeah babys' coming from the guest room last night," Santana said, mostly because she wanted to see the girl squirm a little bit.

Rachel blushed. "So I'll take that as a yes," Santana said sliding off the counter. "Here's my question for you. Which one makes you feel sparks when you kiss, and just electrifies every nerve in your body?"

Rachel got up from the floor and smiled, "Is that how you knew you were into girls, no guy ever made you feel like that?"

"No one's touch ever lit me up like Brittany's does," Santana admitted while tossing her hair back in a messy bun. "Listen Berry, whichever guy you end up with, even if it's neither of them, don't let them change you. I like this Rachel Berry, the one that's being real and not trying to just get everyone to like her."

"Thanks, that means a lot, especially coming from you," Rachel said with a laugh before embracing her new friend.

Rachel followed her friend back out to their table, thinking only about how easy it seemed with Puck and how electric it felt every time her touched her.

...

Rachel walked into her house, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and curl up on the sofa to take a nap. However, she had seen Finn's car outside and reality struck her. Her brain was too jumbled and plagued with guilt to venture into the contemplation of whether he stayed over or just came by this morning to check on her.

Just as she went to head up the stairs she saw Finn walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Hey, um, your dads made waffles. I'm just heading out," he said, nodding with his head that they could talk outside. "How was Santana's?" Finn continued once Rachel had followed him outside.

"Good, uh, how was your date?" Rachel said, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Good," Finn said, also glancing downwards, "So um, see you at school tomorrow?"

"No," Rachel answered, "I'm on Quinn-sitting duty tomorrow. Mercedes and I had to switch because she has a Biology lab tomorrow." They had created a schedule rotating who would stay home and hang out with Quinn each day for the next week. Mr. Schuester and Sue had gotten them excused from their classes on the day Rachel had assigned each of them.

"Oh," Finn said blankly.

"Well, I'll uh text you later," Rachel said giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading back inside.

Rachel closed the door and fell back against it. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into, she asked herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Landslide

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 11: Landslide

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: So over a year ago I disappeared because I moved, got a new job, lost interest in Glee for a bit, and then a bunch of crazy stuff happened. But I was cleaning out files and came on across this, and decided I'm going to give you all what you wanted and finally finish this out. Expect the last few chapters over the next week or so!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Seriously, or we would've had a Puckleberry + Santana and Kurt take NYC spin-off.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke-up from her nap Friday afternoon exhausted. She had spent the entire week being "babysat" by members of the original Glee Club, watching mindless television and doing memory exercises. Yesterday morning, Hiram and Santana took her to the hospital for her check-ups. The prognosis was that she was doing well, but it'd probably take another week for her memory to fully come back which meant another week of being "babysat". But Quinn wasn't going to worry about that at the moment. Rachel had promised they could have a fun, low-key double date night tonight with no memory exercises or anything.<p>

Rachel walked into Quinn's room twenty minutes later wearing denim shorts and a black lace top she had borrowed from Santana.

"Someone's looking sexy for their man tonight," Quinn said from the bathroom.

Rachel smiled, that was the reaction she was going for. She had absolutely no idea which man she was dressing for, but she felt sexy.

"So Noah and Finn are bringing Breadstix because I'm lazy and didn't want to cook," Rachel said making Quinn laugh.

"Great, so I have a little extra time to show you what I made Finn," Quinn said, heading for the bed. Rachel followed, sitting on the edge of the bed wondering what Quinn was talking about.

Quinn grabbed a folder from the night stand and handed it to Rachel, "So remember how I told you Finn didn't seem sure about what he was going to do post-graduation?"

Rachel wanted to comment that of course because she had been living with his dilemma which is partially probably why they moved up their wedding date. Instead Rachel just gave a nod and opened the folder.

"Yesterday Santana helped me research some different ideas and then I made pro/cons lists for each," she said. "I know it sounds crazy, but I just wanted him to know that I fully support whatever he wants to do."

Rachel swallowed hard and guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly Rachel felt like the worst girlfriend in the world, and not just because she almost slept with Puck. She told Finn that they would build new dreams together, but instead she's been completely focused on NYADA prep and the stupid wedding. She hadn't even really noticed that her fiance was so lost. She had just assumed he'd find a dream in New York too, and they'd ride off into the Broadway sunset. Could I be any more naive, she asked herself.

Rachel fought back the impending tears, "This is really great Quinn. He's going to love it."

"I hope so," Quinn said with a sigh. "I guess I've been really hard on him about all this, he seemed really happy and shocked that I told him I'd be okay with any of the choices."

More guilt lumped up in Rachel's throat, followed by sheer and utter anger at Quinn's next words.

"I feel like maybe that's why the sex was so good that night, he was finally feeling confident," Quinn said.

Rachel jumped up, causing Quinn to look at her questioningly, "Shoot, I think I left my hot iron on upstairs. I better go turn it off before the boys get here and I forget!" Rachel rushed out the door before Quinn could say anything else, or see the tears threatening to fall.

...

By the time Rachel got to the stairs tears were rolling down her cheeks. By the time she got to the top of the stairs her sadness turned to anger and she decided that this was all Santana's fault. She closed her bedroom door, then walked into her closet and closed that door too before dialing up Santana.

"What's up Berry?" Santana answered.

"How could you let her make that present for him? Did you not realize that it would hurt me or was that your intention? And how, oh how, could you not mention once last night when we were hanging out that they slept together?" Rachel asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"Whoa, hold up! I did not know they slept together, when did they sleep together? And how didn't that end badly?" Santana asked. She tried imagining in her head how sex could be not completely uncomfortable when you had two casts on. But then she end up with images of Finn naked in her head and she quickly shook the thoughts away.

"I don't know, but she said it was amazing. And now she get amazing girlfriend points because you helped her make that damn folder," Rachel said, kicking a pair of shoes and trying to not let Santana hear her cry.

"I couldn't think of a reason to say no that would've made sense. I'm sorry, but I mean, at least it may help Finn figure out what he's doing next year. It sucks to have no idea what you're doing," Santana admitted.

More guilt hit Rachel when the realization hit that she was mad at herself, and her new friend had just admitted that she was just as lost about post-graduation life, "I'm sorry I blamed this all on you." she started when an idea struck, "You and I are having a full-out figuring out Santana's future over Breadstix soon, with no Quinn, Finn, or Puck talk!"

"You don't have to do that Rach, I'll figure it out," Santana said.

"No, I feel like I owe you, and it'll be fun. The futures bright for you Santana Lopez," Rachel said with a smile, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. It'd be nice to talk about something else and someone else for a change. And Santana had been surprisingly nice to her through this whole ordeal, it was the least she could do.

"Well, thank you Berry. Now, do you feel better, more rational maybe?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"There is nothing rational about this situation," Rachel said, letting out a defeated laugh, "I mean I can't even really be mad at Finn when I wanted so badly to sleep with Noah last weekend. Why are boys so infuriating?"

"Because hun, you're in love with both of them," Santana said, "You're going to have to decide which ones your future, if either. You know your future's bright Rachel, you just have to figure out if either guy can fit into it while following their own dreams and not just being your lap dog."

"Santana," Rachel started, but she knew the girl was right. So she let out a laugh in disbelief about what she was saying this to a girl who had pretty much bullied her repeatedly over the last three years, "You're ability to tell people how it is without any sugarcoating, that ability is incredibly underrated."

"Aww, thanks!" Santana said giggling. "Now go freshen up for your date slut and text me all about it tomorrow. And smack Hudson if that'll make you feel better!"

Rachel sat on the floor for a few minutes after hanging up, letting all the revelations that had happened over the last 15 minutes soak in with two important points standing out. One, she was in love with both of them, but neither of them may fit into her future. Two, even if she and Finn were destined to end up together they should obviously not be getting married yet when they're both bedding their exes when given the chance.

...

After the four finished eating Quinn gently kicked Rachel under the table signaling that she wanted to be able to give Finn her present in private. Rachel took the hint and grabbed Puck to go out on the porch.

"Here we are again," he joked once they got outside.

"Yeah, well she wanted to give Finn something, and I wanted to talk," Rachel said, taking a seat on the railing.

Puck sat over on the table. It was never a good thing when girls wanted to talk, he had many years of antidotal evidence to back him up on this so he braced himself for what he was sure was about to be the "I pick Finn" speech.

"Noah, if we get together and I get into NYADA, what happens next year? I mean your dream is moving to LA," Rachel asked looking down at her sandals.

Puck sat in shock for a minute before answering, "Babe, my dream is to write music and find other things I'm good at to pay the bills. I can make that happen anywhere. And New York seemed like a pretty cool city when we were there."

"Really?" Rachel said looking up at him. "Because if I take a guy into my future I don't want a lap dog that just follows me wherever I go, I want a partner."

Puck slid off the table and walked over to Rachel. He gently grabbed her hands before starting, "That's exactly what you deserve Rach, and if you don't get into NYADA, which they'd be stupid as fuck to not accept you, but if you don't, I'd hope we could decide together on a city."

"Agreed," she said. This all sounded so adult and mature, Rachel mused to herself. She was impressed with how she decided to handle all of this, thanks in large part to Santana.

Puck interlaced their fingers and gave Rachel a hopeful smile, "So does this mean..."

Rachel shook her head, "No, not yet."

Puck dropped her hands and started back for the table, "Oh."

Rachel looked up at him and grabbed his hands back before he could walk away, "Noah, it's just, we're graduating, and this whole situation is so confusing. And...and I love both of you."

Puck looked right into Rachel's brown eyes, he had to have heard that last part wrong, "What was that?"

Rachel gave him a soft smile, "I need time to figure this all out and what to do, but I'm in love with you Noah. I'm pretty sure a part of me always has been since you took that slushie for me."

Puck smiled and leaned in to kiss her like he hoped he was going to get to do for the rest of his life. She loved him, she just needed time to figure it all out. He could definitely work with that.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 12: Confessions

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: There's just a few more chapters...if I don't update during the week, there'll definitely be updates next weekend. Thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Seriously, or we would've had a Puckleberry + Santana and Kurt take NYC spin-off.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel called Blaine to meet her at the Lima Bean after her voice lesson. She needed to talk out all the crazy in her head, but she needed to do it with someone more removed from the situation. Santana had been a great confidante for the last week, but she was more than a little bias about the situation. And Kurt, though he's her best friend, he is also Finn's brother. She needed someone who was generally level-headed and with no stakes in the situation. And Blaine had the added advantage, of not witnessing much of the Puck, Finn, Rachel, and Quinn saga.<br>When they sat down with their coffees, Rachel explained the whole situation starting from the day Puck brought her a grape slushie to drink instead of dousing her in it through all the current craziness.  
>"And that's basically the whole 'Puckleberry Fuinn' saga," Rachel said, mentally exhausted from reliving all of that out loud.<br>Blaine sat in silence for a few minutes trying to sort this all out, "So basically, what you're saying here Rach is that this whole situation has highlighted the cracks in yours and Finn's relationship, and made you see that you guys were maybe not getting married for the right reasons?"  
>Rachel's natural impulse was to automatically argue that, but she knew that he was right and there was no more arguing that point, so she nodded.<br>Blaine continued, "And while you love Finn, you're in love with Puck?"  
>"I think so," Rachel said.<br>Blaine shook his head slightly, "Rach, this can't be an 'I think' type deal. That's not fair to Finn or Puck, or you."  
>Rachel bit her lip. "I'm in love with Noah Puckerman," she said softly. "So what do I do Blaine?"<br>Blaine contemplated the incredibly complicated situation for a minute. "I think this is the most crazy situation ever," he said, making them both laugh. "You obviously need to talk to Finn, but you obviously don't want to create more complexity in the whole Quinn memory scheme."  
>The both sat in silence for another minute before Blaine spoke again, "Honestly Rachel, you said he slept with Quinn. You may find that you and Finn are having similar feelings. I would say the sooner you address it, the better."<br>Rachel knew that was coming, but it still stung. She felt her eyes starting to water up.  
>"Here," Blaine said, handing her a napkin. "It's okay Rachel, for you to feel this way. Your biggest relationship is possibly ending, but we're still teenagers Rach. We have our whole lives in front of us. If you and Puck don't work out, you could end up falling in love 10 more times before you find the one."<br>Rachel laughed, "That sounds exhausting."  
>"But kind of fun and hopeful, right?" Blaine asked. This topic was a little too fresh for him, as he knew that he and Kurt would soon be facing the decision of what to do when he leaves for New York next year.<br>Rachel smiled. While that was a nice sentiment, she knew that no man would ever make her feel the way Noah Puckerman did.

...

Mercedes had volunteered to spend her Saturday morning with Quinn as Rachel had voice lessons, Santana had a mandatory Cheerios practice, and Finn had to help with the Saturday rush at Burt's shop.  
>The two girls had been watching Saturday morning reruns of 90210 and One Tree Hill, mostly in silence with occasional commentary.<br>When the next commercial break came, Quinn muted the television and shifted in her seat to face Mercedes.  
>"Mercedes, I have to tell you something but I need you to promise me you'll keep it a secret for right now and not judge me," Quinn said, looking right at the girl.<br>Mercedes was slightly taken aback. In the weirdo reality the gang had created for Quinn, they weren't really friends yet so Mercedes was wondering just what Quinn could be confessing to her. Mercedes nodded that she could agree to those terms.  
>"I have my memory back," Quinn said.<br>Mercedes wasn't sure why this was something Quinn didn't want her to share. Maybe after realizing the absurdity of the situation she wanted to play a joke on the others or something, "Oh, when did it come back?" she asked.  
>"Bits and pieces all week, but it's all pretty much back. There's still some stuff around the accident that's a bit foggy, but the rest, the rest I have completely," Quinn said, swallowing hard. She hadn't really wanted to admit that. Her life the last three years had been a messy roller coaster, and this fantasy world her friends had created was a beautiful escape.<br>"But the doctor on Thursday, I thought Santana said that he said you were still completely foggy," Mercedes asked, still confused.  
>"I lied," Quinn admitted.<br>"Why?" Mercedes asked again, hoping against hope that Quinn wasn't about to say that she was in love with Finn again. Mercedes did not want to end their Senior year back in this drama.  
>"Mercedes, you've seen my life the last three years. God, I'm staying at Rachel Berry's house because my mom's too high on alcohol and pills to be able to take care of me," Quinn said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.<br>"So you just wanted to continue your escape a little bit?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.  
>Quinn paused for a moment, trying to word what she was going to say next delicately, "And I had to figure some things out."<br>"Like?" Mercedes asked, she hated having to drag information out of people.  
>"How I'm still in love with Finn Hudson," Quinn admitted looking down.<br>"Quinn..." Mercedes started.  
>"I know that it's wrong. And I'm not that girl anymore, the girl trying to break up Finn and Rachel," Quinn admitted, aggravated at herself and the whole situation. "God, just three weeks ago I was telling Rachel that I wasn't going to let her ruin her life by marrying Finn."<br>Mercedes had no idea what to do. This was all kinds of wrong. Though, at least Quinn being into Finn again could possibly help stop the atrocity that was the Finchel high school wedding. But the Glee Club could so not deal with this drama before Nationals. And lying, as Mercedes had recently learned, was never ever a good thing.  
>"Quinn," Mercedes said softly. "This is wrong. This has been an incredibly stressful situation for everyone, and lying never leads to anything good. You have to tell them you have your memory back."<br>"I know," Quinn said, pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear, before starting her plea, "Can I tell the tomorrow and just please have one more day of fantasyland?"  
>Mercedes found herself nodding. She felt bad for Quinn, the last year had been brutal for her. She reached out to hug her friend.<br>"I'm so glad we have you back Quinn," she said as they embraced.

...

Later that day, Mercedes called Santana to meet her at Kurt's house. She believed that Quinn would tell the truth tomorrow, but Mercedes wanted to make sure Santana and Kurt were ready to handle the potential for full-on crazy Rachel if Quinn ended up telling the whole truth.  
>When Mercedes arrived, she found Santana and Kurt, and Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine had been hanging out with Kurt when he got the text about Mercedes needing to meeting with him and Santana. Blaine, feeling guilty that he knew what he knew and couldn't tell Kurt, tried to find an excuse to leave. But Kurt just promised it wouldn't take long, and Blaine was left hoping he was right.<br>"I just wanted you two to be prepared, so we can hopefully squash any potential drama or tension before Nationals," Mercedes said, finishing out the story of what Quinn had told her earlier that day.  
>"Dear lord, Rachel's gonna flip," Kurt said.<br>Santana however was busy noticing how Blaine was looking increasingly more uncomfortable. "Blaine, you have something you'd like to share?"  
>All eyes looked towards Blaine. "Uh, no. This is just all crazy," he lied.<br>Kurt studied his boyfriend for a moment, "What are you hiding?"  
>"What? Nothing," Blaine said defensively.<br>"Babe, we've been dating for over a year, I know when you're lying," Kurt said pointedly.  
>Blaine looked at the three people staring back at him. He gave in under the pressure of their stares and told them a basic summary of what Rachel had admitted to him that morning.<br>Kurt noticed Santana's devious smile. "Why do I feel like this has Santana written all over it?"  
>"I just may have helped along what everyone was feeling under the surface," Santana said.<br>"This is my brothers love life and happiness you're fucking with San. Not some game of who gave who mono," Kurt said, slamming his hand down onto the counter.  
>"Wait a second Kurt," Burt said, walking in from the kitchen. "Before you go blaming people, I should add that I had a similar conversation with Finn this morning at the shop."<br>"He's in love with Quinn again?" Mercedes asked, not finding it hard to believe. The foursome was incredibly complicated and incestous. There was even a brief moment in time, she and Kurt were starting to be convinced that Quinn and Rachel may have even been hot for each other.  
>"I think so. This whole situation made him see the flaws with the potential marriage, and he definitely admitted to falling for Quinn again," Burt said. These high school kids had so much drama, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little happy. While he didn't want to see Finn's heart broken, he also thought that Finn and Rachel getting married at 18 was a terrible idea.<br>Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until Blaine spoke. "So I guess the only thing left to do is talk to Puck?!"  
>Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt all laughed.<br>"Please, that boy has been in love with Berry since sophomore year," Santana said. "Now, lets figure out how we're going to handle this so Finchel drama doesn't steal our national title yet again."


	13. Chapter 13: Need You Now

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 13: Need You Now

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Thanks for your patience and reviews! Just a few more chapters will wrap it up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Seriously, or we would've had a Puckleberry + Santana and Kurt take NYC spin-off.

* * *

><p>After coffee with Blaine, Rachel decided she needed an afternoon of retail therapy, grabbing a cannoli and another coffee in the little Italian bakery, followed by two movies by herself. By 11:30 her second movie had let out and the mall was long closed, leaving Rachel forced to go home or go elsewhere. She had tried to text Santana a few times, but hadn't heard back. Rachel figured she was probably past out exhausted from the way Sue ran her pre-competition Cheerios practices. Rachel knew that she couldn't avoid what she had been avoiding all afternoon forever. She knew Finn was over at the house, hanging out with Quinn, probably planning on sleeping over again. Rachel typed out "You can't stay over tonight, we need to meet and talk."<p>

Two minutes later, Rachel was just about to turn on her car to drive home when he responded. "Okay, Quinn was kicking me out anyway. Where?"

Rachel laughed and wondered what he'd done to piss off Quinn, before she replied, "McKay park? Be there in 20."

...

When Rachel pulled into the park, she saw Finn already waiting on the bench. She took a couple of deep breaths before she turned off her Prius and headed to what was sure to be a brutal conversation.

"Hey," Finn said, barely looking up as she approached the bench and sat down.

Rachel let out a small laugh at their total lack of any normal couple greeting, a kiss or maybe a hug. Anyone watching them would never guess that they were engaged. "Have you noticed over the past week, we've barely held hands let alone kiss?"

Finn looked over at her and started rambling, "Rach, I'm sorry, it's just, I mean-"

Rachel interrupted him so he'd realize she wasn't mad, though she was curious as to what the excuse was going to be, "No, Finn. I'm not mad. It's both of us, no need to apologize."

Finn placed his hand on her bare knee, "As soon as Quinn gets her memory back, we'll be back to normal."

Rachel shook her head and laughed slightly, "No, no we won't."

Finn looked at her with a confused expression. He wasn't sure what Rachel was getting at, but he braced himself for a crazy Berry tirade.

"Finn, there's a reason we've avoided each other all week, a reason we can't bring ourselves to hold hands down the hallway or sneak a make-out session in the Glee room," Rachel said, realizing she was going to have to just rip off the bandaid. "We're both avoiding what the last two weeks have made us realize."

Finn looked down at the ground. He was pretty sure he now understood what Rachel was saying, but in case they weren't on the same wavelength, he stayed silent. He had found this was one of the best strategies to avoid upsetting Rachel further, in case they weren't thinking the same thing.

"We shouldn't be getting married, not when neither of us is sure this is even the future we want," Rachel said, hoping Finn would chime it at some point.

Finn looked questioningly at Rachel. He didn't always follow what Rachel was saying, but he was pretty sure this was a break-up speech, which was weird considering no one had ever dumped him before.

Rachel realized that Finn either wasn't getting it, or pulling one of his Finn moves where he just didn't say anything so nothing could be held against him. "I know you slept with Quinn," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Rach, it, I had to-I'm," Finn stumbled trying to find some kind of excuse that made sense.

Rachel shook her head, "Save it Finn. It's okay, I almost slept with Noah."

"What?!" Finn said, anger building up in him.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at him, "Finn, calm down and let's be adults about this."

Rachel's calm, and perhaps more mature, demeanor threw Finn off. He was used to irrational, drama queen Rachel, not this calm girl suggesting they act like adults. He wasn't sure how to react but he couldn't stop the anger building up in him. Girlfriends being attracted to Puck was still definitely a sore spot for him. And the fact that his fiance, the girl he asked to spend the rest of her life with him, decided to once again jump on the Puckerman Express, was not okay. Sure the last week had brought about some residual feelings he had for Quinn, but it was for sophomore year Quinn. A lot had changed with that girl, and while Finn still felt deeply for her, he knew that he had broken present-day Quinn's heart last year when he chose Rachel. He knew that Quinn was different, and not the Quinn he had been with all week.

"I told you I didn't want to do this whole thing to begin with Rach," Finn yelled standing. "This whole thing is messed up right now but Quinn will get her memory back, we'll win Nationals, get married, and I'll join the Army and you'll start at NYADA, and..."

Rachel sighed, "We'll what, live happily ever after? Like it's just that easy Finn?"

"Yes. Because I love you and you love me, and you'll always be my girlfriend," Finn yelled, sitting back down.

Rachel shook her head. A week ago, she would've agreed, no doubt. It's amazing how much could change in just a week, when the rose colored glasses are shattered. She knew she was going to have to spell it out for him, just as this week had spelt it out for her. "Finn. Why did you propose to me?"

Finn's face had the look of ultimate betrayal, causing Rachel to feel a thousand pounds of guilt fall onto her shoulders. "Finn, I'm not saying that we don't love each other or that we won't necessarily end up with each other. But I think if we're both truly honest with ourselves, this whole wedding thing has been more about us holding onto something that we know has run its course for the time being."

"I can't believe you would betray me like this," Finn said, shaking his head.

"Finn, I tried to be mature, I didn't want this to happen like this. And I know you well enough Finn Hudson, to know that you were on the same page until I mentioned Noah," Rachel said standing.

"Rachel-," Finn started but didn't have any words to say after that.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this, with your Finn battle walls up. Go home, think about this, and call me when you're ready to really talk," Rachel said to him before leaving.

...

Rachel drove around aimlessly for a little while before heading to the other side of town and pulling up in front of a blue split-level house she hadn't been to in a long time. She noticed that Puck's truck was the only vehicle outside and realized his mom, a nurse at Lima Memorial, must have been working the night shift.

She had spent the last hour driving around aimlessly, picture-perfect memories of the last three years montaging through her head. She kept switching between crying and hysterically laughing over the absurdity of the entire situation. Now even though she had calmed down quite a bit, her fingers still shook sas she dialed Puck.

It rang a few times before a very groggy Puck answered the phone, "Geeze Berry, it's a quarter after one, what's up?"

Rachel felt herself about to break again, at just the sound of his voice. So she just let out exactly what she needed to say in the moment, "I know, I'm sorry, but I just need you now."

Puck could immediately tell she was upset and he rushed to get out of bed and maybe find some pants and his keys, "Where are you?"

"Your front door."


	14. Chapter 14: Give Your Heart A Break

"Accidentally in Love" - Ch. 14: Give Your Heart A Break

Summary: Quinn wakes up after the accident and thinks it's sophomore year. She's dating Finn and Rachel's dating Puck. After some coaxing, they play along for the sake of Quinn's mental stability. A Puckleberry Fuinn fic.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Thanks for your patience and reviews! There'll be one more epilogue-ish chapter after this that I'll have up at the latest by this Sunday. Thanks to all you fabulous readers, you guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Seriously, or we would've had a Puckleberry + Santana and Kurt take NYC spin-off.

* * *

><p>Kurt was kissing Blaine goodnight when the sound of things being thrown around in the next room startled them.<br>"She must've done it," Blaine said, once again hating that he had somehow found himself involved in all of this.  
>"Dear lord," Kurt said before grabbing Blaine's hand to head over to his step-brother's room.<br>Kurt slowly opened the bedroom door, "Finn?" The room was a mess with stuff thrown around everywhere and his stepbrother was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands."You okay?"  
>Finn looked up at Kurt and Blaine with a blank face, "Rachel and I broke-up, she's fucking Puckerman."<br>Kurt was too shocked to speak, until he saw Blaine lightly shaking his head, "She told you that?" Blaine asked.  
>"No, I just-," Finn started before shaking his head. Blaine sat down on the bed with Finn.<br>Blaine was just about to say some comforting words but Kurt spoke first, "Finn, can I give you some tough love?"  
>Finn looked up at his stepbrother, confused.<br>"Look, Dad told me what you told him earlier about Rachel and the wedding, and Quinn. And Blaine spent his afternoon with Rachel unloading her feelings on him, so I know both sides here," Kurt took a deep breath because what he was going to say next was something he'd been wanting to say to both Rachel and Finn for awhile but didn't have the heart. "I feel like this year, especially when you proposed, you two are just trying to hold onto something that already ran it's course."  
>Finn sat silently for a moment, thinking about the events that led up to him proposing to Rachel. He loved Rachel, he really did, but he felt like he was losing her and had to hold on before she slipped away to what was sure to be her star studded future.<br>"Now, I'm surely not saying that you should run back to Quinn when she gets her memory back but Quinn's the perfect example of why you and Rachel just don't work as well as you seem to think you do," Kurt said, he had been wanting to say this forever and he figured now would be the perfect time. "I've never said anything because I love you both and I want you both to be happy. You remember the most minute details about Quinn, but you can't even remember little details about Rachel, like the fact that she's vegan. I mean, you cooked her meat the night you slept together."  
>Finn looked at Kurt questioningly. He had never admitted to anyone that mistake he made, and had hoped Rachel didn't notice.<br>"Yes Finn, she knew. She was sick for days but didn't have the heart to tell you," Kurt said with a slight laugh, "And don't even get me started on the pig for Christmas, or that you told her last year that Quinn was the only girl you ever felt fireworks with. It's like there's these crazy writers running your lives, and are so set on you two being together contrary to the lack of sense it makes anymore."  
>Finn looked up at his stepbrother. He appreciated Kurt's honesty, but it didn't make it hurt any less. "How long have you been wanting to say that."<br>Kurt let out a loud breath he didn't realize he was holding, "A long time."  
>"Thanks for your honesty bro, I've got a lot of thinking to do tonight," Finn said, laying back onto his bed.<br>"Good luck man," Blaine said, getting up and heading for the door so he and Kurt could leave Finn to his thoughts.

Rachel woke-up the next morning fully clothed with a pair of big strong arms wrapped around her. She took in the sight of Puck's messy room and smiled at the memory of last night. Rachel showed up on Puck's doorstep, a complete and utter mess after her messy break-up fight with Finn. Puck let her cry and vent about things that probably didn't make any sense, and he didn't even try to make a move on her. He was a total gentleman.  
>Rachel felt movement behind her, and then lips on her neck, "Morning beautiful!"<br>Rachel smiled and turned around in his arms to face him. "Noah, I just wanted to say thank you for last night. It means a lot that you let me be crazy," Rachel started but Puck interrupted her with his lips gently on hers.  
>"Anytime," he said, pulling away and smiling back at her.<br>Rachel crushed her lips onto his for a deeper, longer kiss. After a few minutes, Puck was the one to pull away again.  
>"So you and Finn are done?" he asked hesitantly.<br>Rachel nodded with a smile.  
>"Is it okay if we take this slow at first?" Puck asked. It took a lot for him to ask that, but he'd watched the Finchel show the last three years, and he couldn't take being hurt by it again. Not that he'd admit this out loud anywhere, but in his bed with Rachel.<br>Rachel laughed slightly, "Of course." Rachel bit her lip slightly, "But who are you and what did you do with Noah Puckerman?"  
>"Oh really, that's how it's going to be?" Noah asked laughing, before tickling Rachel and pinning the giggling girl under him.<br>Ten minutes later they were pulled out of their make-out session by Rachel's cellphone blaring "I Kissed A Girl".  
>Rachel reached over on Puck's nightstand to grab it as Puck lazily placed kisses all over her toned stomach, "Hey San, what's up?"<br>"Morning, you at Puck's?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer from the supressed giggling she heard coming from Rachel.  
>"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked, squirming under Puck's lips.<br>"Emergency Glee meeting in an hour at your house," Santana said.  
>"What's the emergency?" Rachel asked, launching into Club Captain mode.<br>"Don't worry, just be here please!" Santana said, hanging up before Rachel could ask anymore questions.  
>"What's up?" Puck asked.<br>"Emergency Glee meeting at 10," Rachel said, moving to get up.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" Puck asked, pulling her back down underneath him, "We still have at least 30 minutes to kill." Rachel laughed as Puck crashed his lips back onto hers.<p>

...

Rachel and Puck walked down into the Berry's rec room to find Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, and Quinn waiting for them. After exchanging pleasantries, Santana stood up.  
>"Well now that we're all here," Santana started.<br>"All? I thought this was an Emergency Glee Club meeting?" Rachel asked.  
>"Well kind of," Santana said, quickly continuing before Rachel could question more, "Listen, no one is going to talk until Mercedes, Kurt, and I are finished, okay?"<p>

Finn, Puck, and Rachel were confused but the three knew better than not to agree to the terms.

Mercedes stood up, "So here's the deal. Whenever there's drama, break-ups, or make-ups between the four of you, we end up loosing competitions. So in order to keep this from killing our chances at Nationals again, we're sorting out this matter today and everyone's leaving this room happy."

Kurt spoke up next, "So Quinn's had her memory back for a few days but didn't say anything because she was trying to figure stuff out, like realizing she may still be in love with Finn."

Quinn raised her hand slightly, but Santana shook her head.

"This whole crazy experience made both Finn and Rachel see cracks in their relationships, and maybe realize that a high school wedding was not the best idea they've ever had," Kurt added.

Santana finished out the low-down, just as the three had rehearsed, "And for once in his life, Puck didn't really do anything wrong. So there will be no yelling, no punching, no sing-offs. To start off, you each get two minutes to say what you feel needs to be said and we'll go from there," Santana pointed at Quinn, "You're up first Q."


End file.
